Overexposure
by Vereesa
Summary: AU Lanille. At the ripe age of seventeen, Vanille finds herself wrapped in mysteries of her family, the turmoil of ex-star athlete Lightning Farron, and graduating high school. She just wanted to enjoy life.
1. School Bells

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy XIII, or any of the characters.

**Note: **This story is completely AU, that does not change the fact that it might contain spoilers.

_I had never planned for this to happen, but then again, had anything in my life ever gone as I wanted? I could spare you, and flat out give you the ending...right here, right now. Something tragic, like everyone dies in some ironic way...or, maybe the hero gets the girl – better yet, boy meets girl, screws up with girl, tries to get her back, and wins her heart through some **romantic** feat!_

_Truth is...that's not our story. There's no powerful dragon to be slain, there's no princess trapped in the highest tower of a castle...and in fact, no one gets the girl. _

"_So, what's the point?" You may ask, well...there is none. Yes, I know, "way to sell it, Vanille!" But, like I said, nothing really goes my way. _

_I guess you could say this is a story of discovery...but, I'll let you be the judge of that and get straight to the point. My name is Vanille, seventeen, just another girl with a predicament. It all started on the first day of school, when I first met her...That's your event, there's your setting. It was like a snowball tumbling down a hill, it just kept growing and growing until...well..._

_**I raced onto campus in my newly ironed uniform, thinking I was prepared for whatever the new year would swing in my direction. **_

Vanille stumbled into her first period class, Home Economics with Professor Raines. A young man in his mid twenties, he had dark hair and was always the object of the school's female population's affections. In Vanille's opinion, he was just another stuck up man.

The moment she stepped foot through the door, the late bell rang throughout the halls. "Safe!" She proclaimed, thrusting her hands in the air in a sign of admirable victory. The teacher '_harrumphed_'' his disapproval shooting a deadly glare at the noisy girl, "yes, well, had this not been the first week I would have rewarded you with a detention," he returned to his role sheet, "please, take a seat so I may call role."

Face a faint red, the redhead edged toward a seat in the back, plopping herself beside her dark companion.

"So I see you got up!" The other girl half-snickered, half-whispered.

"Well, no thanks to you, of course!" The lighter girl pouted.

"Hell, I tried! Is it my fault you sleep like a rock?"

"Yun Fang!" Raines announced.

"Yo!" The wild-haired teen waved, earning a disapproving glare. Vanille was certain they were both on his student blacklist at this point. She hid a giggle behind a mock cough.

She and Fang had been friends for as long as she could remember, they even lived together. They were orphans, raised by an older woman who claimed to have known both of their families quite well. She passed away midway through their first year of high school. She was wealthy, and with no immediate family to will her belongings away to she pronounced the two girls as her immediate heirs, they lived off of the money she left for them. Vanille always though it strange that such a woman hardly had any family to offer her fortune off to. Though, at the same time, she wondered what would have become of them if she _did_.

"C-"

"Present." Vanille raised her head from her occupation of passing notes with fang, she hadn't noticed the pink haired ice queen was in her class. This girl preferred to go by "Lightning", few people had the privilege to address her by her real name (aside from her sister.). Not even the faculty. There was a rumor she had sent a coach to the hospital in a stretcher when he accidentally slipped up and called her name during practice. You either called her Lightning, or you called her by her last name. She was a track star, and captain of both the soccer and kendo teams. Emphasis on _was. _Somewhere in their junior year a rumor spread amongst the students that something had occurred within her family to cause her to halt any sports she was involved in. Something about a death, or whatever. Vanille wasn't clear on the details, but she knew for a fact that the older Farron had taken to taking care of her younger sister.

Every once in a while the redhead would catch a glimpse of the cold girl running the school's track. Perhaps she missed the competition, or perhaps she just wanted to stay in shape.

Either way, she didn't know, neither did she care. No one knew a single thing about the Farrons, aside from rumors. The only person remotely close to them was the younger Farron's boyfriend.

"-Vanille" The young girl was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp nudge from her friend, she hissed in disapproval before finally answering the teacher, "erm...here!" She piped.

"Very well.." The dark haired man cleared his throat, setting his role sheet down and taking his place behind his desk. Hands clasped behind his back as though he were a sort of general. "I am Professor Raines, and this..." He made a large gesture with his hands, the students shot glances at each other as if saying '_is this guy for real?'_ "...is your homeroom. One important factor about this class is that you each must work in partnerships of two." Fang winked at Vanille, the class began to mutter, the young teacher cleared his throat once again, a sign that he was not yet done with his speech. "...That _I_ will choose."

A collective groan resounded through the class.

Within the next five minutes, Fang had been paired off with Lebreau, a friend of theirs who had been living with the lifelong dream of one day owning a cafe. Vanille, on the other hand, found herself sitting next to the intimidating pinknette. She was afraid to breathe, afraid that the slightest expansion of her lungs would set the other girl off.

The redhead glanced over her shoulder to be greeted by a Cheshire grin and a cocky wave. She stuck her tongue out in defiance.

The class had drawn on as "Professor" Raines recited the class syllabus. Finally, the bell rang and the redhead shot out of her stool and to her next class without a second glance over her shoulder.

The day went on uneventful, she had History, Cultural Appreciation, Health, Fal'Cie Studies, The Study of Pulse and Cocoon, and finally PE. She had been smart and taken her required English and Maths over vacation, unlike Fang, who she was certain was already suffering through her first lessons. Vanille dragged her feet to her lunch table, seeing that Fang had managed to secure it before any one else. She was slightly happy to note that she had made it before any of her other friends. Good, she had time to chat with her best friend.

"Don' think I'll ever get used to this damned uniform..." The dark girl joked, tugging at her tie, "S'pose I won't miss it a bit when I'm through with this Hell on Earth! 'Nuff of that though, how's it with sunshine?"

Vanille scowled, "Sugar and rainbows. Nearly thought I'd die! I wonder if Raines'll let me switch with her sister..."

"Oh, don't worry, he won't. Said we're set for the rest'a the year. Though if it's Lebreau, I'm not gonna fuss!' Vanille banished the thoughts that could possibly be going through her friend's mind, it was no secret her friend fancied the other girl.

"I'll be having none of that, Fang..." She chided, earning herself a sly wink.

The remainder of her day drawled on until finally she was marching out of the girl's locker room, "PE on the first day? Unheard of..." She muttered to herself.

"Farron, you get off that boy!" The redhead marveled as the PE instructor, Coach Sazh, attempted to pry Lightning Farron off of a giant blonde boy.

Snow Villiers was dating Serah Farron, and it was no joke that Lightning absolutely despised him.

Somehow the coach managed to drag her off of him, and proceeded to scold her.

Vanille knew that's all he'd do, no detention or threat of expulsion. He played favorites, and Farron was one of them. She was a like a daughter to him, according to her past teammates. Even his son practically adored Serah. The old man was crushed when he found out Lightning wouldn't be using her brain and brawn at a competitive university, but instead in the Guardian Corps, straight out of graduation. Even more so when she quit all of her after school occupations. He still took care of the sisters, however.

_As Lightning passed me, I took note of her bruised knuckles, and winced. I could only imagine what the dent in the boy's skull might have looked like. _

_As the week passed, I had begun to see less and less of the girl, until it was announced to me on Friday that she had dropped Home Economics for another class and I'd be paired with Hope and Yuj. I was utterly relieved, until PE came around..._

The class had just finished their final warmup lap, Vanille collapsed in a heap besides Hope.

"I can't believe this," he sighed, tugging at the collar of his shirt, "I expressed my interest in being a Field Medic and they put me in _PE!_"

"Field Medic?" Vanille didn't know that Hope had been interested in The Guardian Cops..."Wait a minute, Hope...do you...Lightning...?"

He flushed, "It's nothing like that! And you know it!"

A wry smile crossed her face, "of course..." Before she could persist, a whistle blew, drawing their attention.

Standing next to the coach was non other than the strawberry blonde athlete, decked in full PE attire, face as placid as ever. Held in her left hand, a red ball.

"Oh no..." Hope groaned.

"Since this is a moderately small PE class, we will be splitting into four teams of six." The coach announced, "boys versus boys, girls versus girls."

_From my court, I glanced over in time to catch a glimpse of Hope being knocked over like a bowling pin. In my moment of distraction I had barely heard a hollered, "watch out!" _

_Whipping around, I caught a glimpse of a rubber ball rocketing towards my face. _

_I did the only thing I knew how to do, I froze. I screwed my eyes shut and braced myself for impact. _

_When I next opened them, I wasn't on the floor surrounded by my classmates, in fact...I was standing behind the strawberry blonde, who had managed to get between me and the ball in time. _

_She turned around and scowled at me, "do you think you could pay attention from now on? Useless." _

_Before I could come up with a witty retort, she swung the ball, launching it across the court at lightning speed (perhaps a true allusion to her choice name), hitting her target with a loud and painful "**whump!**"_

_Needless to say, I was glad I was on her team. _

"Dodge ball, Football, Hockey...give me something where I won't die!" The white haired boy gingerly rubbed his left shoulder, Vanille pondered the request for a few seconds, "Blitz ball?"

"Actually, my cousin –"

"Oh, lay off Hope! Puts hair on your chest!" Fang laughed heartily, slapping the poor boy on the back and nearly causing him to fly down the bleachers.

Vanille shrugged, "it wasn't all that bad..."

"Well, you're faster than me!" Hope pouted, "and Lightning was on your team! I just had Snow...and Gadot...they made me their decoy!"

Snow scratched at his messy beard, "Oh, come on...you did pretty good!" Hope glared, Snow chuckled and stood up, "Oh, I see Serah! …..and Yuj!" At the mention of the other boy, he winked at Hope, earning another glare before the two left to accompany them.

"Hope...and Yuj?" Vanille questioned, slightly curious.

Fang shrugged, "Heard of stranger. Let's get home too, it's startin' to get dark."

"…_**.And to my dear Vanille, a warm smile and hopes that she never lose her way. And, along with the money, a chest containing the origins of her family and her mother's treasures. In confidence that she does not open it until her eighteenth birthday..."**_

_I had remained true to the wish, however as the years drawled on I became more and more impatient. As I rolled the key in my hand I closed my eyes. Soon I would know the truth. I would know home. But what of Fang? Was the secret to her past in there as well?_

_Placing the note and key back in their respectable drawer, I reluctantly left the attic and dragged my exhausted body past the old woman's shut and locked door. A room that had never been opened again, never been entered or occupied. I wondered if I should break the seal once more,perhaps clean it on the woman's birthday. At this point, that was all I could offer._

_I finally entered our shared room, collapsing onto my bed. I glanced over at Fang's bed, empty. She had probably left to some party she had caught wind of. No doubt I would be awoken in the middle of the night by a text requesting that I pick her up. She would probably be drunk, and clinging to strangers attempting to woo them._

_My eyes closed heavily..._

_...I dreamt of a dust covered world. _


	2. Hands

**Note: **I suppose I should clarify, if we went by game factors, I guess, Lightning would technically be a college student, same with Raines, and perhaps Hope would be somewhere around Freshman/Sophomore age. However, for the sake of this story, Raines is a teacher in his mid twenties. It's not unheard of, I've had two teachers in high school that were around 24-26. Sazh is that down to earth kind of coach who really doesn't care if you call him by his first name.

Vanille, Snow, Fang, and Lightning are Seniors...Yuj, Hope, Maqui are undecided, but I'm thinking maybe Juniors/sophomores.. Lebreau, Serah and Gadot would be Juniors. Confusing, I know, but bear with me...AUs usually don't make sense timeline wise...but hopefully that clears some things up.

Yes, I'm well aware that this is an unpopular setting, but thank you to those of you planning to keep reading.

**Chapter 2: Hands**

Sleep rarely came easily for the older Farron, in fact, it barely came at all. Especially when her younger sister was out with that buffoon. And when it did, it was riddled with broken dreams and memories best left forgotten, trapped in the depths of her subconscious.

She glanced at her alarm clock, 12:05 AM flashed back at her. She couldn't recall if she had heard Serah come home at the time she was told to. Several minutes passed, almost like hours, before Lightning pushed herself up and out of bed. Despite being wide awake, her body felt dead and she debated returning to her bed, but duty overpowered comfort and she soon found herself standing outside her younger sister's bedroom. She stood in the silent hall, hand clenched around the cold door knob. The door opened, soundlessly, and Lightning was greeted by an empty bed.

A heavy sigh filled the silence.

_As expected, I was awoken by the tone of an incoming text, "Sleep like a rock, eh?" I mumbled, reaching over to read it. _

_Of course, Fang had participated in a drinking game and started harassing a few party guests to the point of where they were forced to leave. _

_Lebreau apologized profusely, she'd take care of her herself, but she had her hands full with the boys. I told her it was alright, received the address, and got up to change..._

_Only to realize I was still wearing my school uniform, albeit slightly wrinkled. It would do, I grabbed a jacket and locked the door behind me. _

When Vanille arrived she was surprised to find her companion sprawled on the lawn just outside the house, she was relieved to find she was still alive and conscious enough to babble on about irrelevant things. Loud crashes from within the house caught her attention. Curious, she stepped over her babbling friend to see what the commotion was.

She was slightly disturbed when she caught sight of Yuj charging through the entryway with a pair of boxers atop his head.

She barely dodged the deadly collision.

When he finally raced back into the house she dared to peak inside.

She found poor Lebreau dodging slices of pizza and what seemed to be mashed potatoes. Maqui was passed out on the floor, snoring loudly. Yuj vaulted over the couch, followed by Hope, who was desperately attempting to calm the other boy down. Snow himself was red faced and giggling over the destruction of his own home, with an exhausted looking Serah attempting to pick him up off of the ground.

It was a literal drunken war zone. Vanille almost feared that there would be no survivors. She felt an arm drape over her shoulder, and someone lean heavily against her, " 'niiillllllaaaaaa~!" muttered Fang, sluggishly, "came to fetch me, love?" she pecked her on the cheek, before sliding to the floor, muttering something about twin school girls.

Before she could bend down and help her friend up, she was roughly pushed out of the entry way, the redhead was about ready to round on the person, mouth open and ready to scold – she stopped herself before it was too late.

Yuj ran smack into a clothes line, hope reared himself to a stop before experiencing the same fate. Gadot, who had been preparing another round of fire found himself on the floor, cradling a possibly broken nose. Vanille would not know for sure until they returned to school. Snow was simply stepped on as Lightning approached her younger sister, arms crossed over her chest.

_I had only heard tales of Lightnings fits of rage from Fang, of course that was only when the other girl left the party mildly sober enough to tell coherent, believable stories._

_She was something akin to a demon when it came to the safety of her younger sister. A force of nature to be reckoned with. The only person who had ever been able to stop her was Serah herself. _

_Talk about a sister complex. _

_As I stood, attempting to lift up Fang and support her weight against my body, I overheard their argument, something about being home on time. Lebreau interjected with something, which earned her a glare. Serah sighed in frustration and muttered something that caused the strawberry blonde to tense slightly. I thought she might strike her, instead she shook her head, and stepped toward me. _

_She spared a glance, as though she'd just realized I was there. _

"_Light..." Her sister called after the brooding girl, but Lightning was long gone. _

_Xxxx_

_When I woke up early the next morning my head was pounding, almost as if I was the one who had spent the night drinking. I soon became aware of the heavy girl on top of me. Fang tended to cuddle when she got drunk. _

_The first two weeks of school were something like the last week of summer vacation – an endless stream of parties at Snow's house. _

_Which meant I was beginning to see more and more of Lightning._

_I wasn't complaining, the girl that frightened me at first now intrigued me. Her simple movements, body language, unnerving silence, and the way she spoke to you through her eyes..._

_I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to know her, and yes, although she tended to piss me off, I was **going** to talk to her. Whether she liked it or not. _

Xxx

The following days Vanille felt like a blind person flailing in an empty room. There was nothing to grab a hold of, no common ground, no reason to talk to the other girl.

It had gotten to the point of where she had to make up reasons, ask for help on homework she clearly understood, and sometimes even skip out on lunch just to find her.

It didn't take long for Fang to realize what was going on, she scolded Vanille constantly. "You shouldn't bother people Vanille, give her space."

"I'm not bothering...just asking for help..." Vanille absentmindedly played with the pages in her History book.

"Vanille..." Fang warned, "I know for a _fact _that that isn't a subject you're strugglin' in."

Vanille was half-distracted by the form moving across campus just past Fang's shoulder, "Uh..yes...I'll see you later." With that, she sprinted as fast as she could, not taking much note of what Fang was calling after her. "Lightning!" Vanille called out, pouting when the pinknette didn't stop, and instead kept walking. She was sure she had yelled loud enough.

When she finally caught up, she made sure to place herself within Lightning's path. "Eheh...I was wondering if you could..."

"..." Lightning looked at the book in the girls hand, then back at the girl. She had a habit of looking straight into a persons eyes, it made Vanille uneasy. It made her feel like her every thought was being read. "I'm not taking that class. Serah is." She finally stated plainly, before brushing past the younger girl.

Vanille pouted, having been rejected for the millionth time that week.

But it had not stopped there.

For PE Hope was absent, no doubt he had his mother pull him out of school in hopes of missing another tedious game of dodge ball. Coach Sazh requested that they partner up and do stretches, Vanille was partner-less, and Lightning usually stretched on her own anyway.

Vanille swallowed, and urged herself to approach the tall girl who had isolated herself from the group to do her stretching.

"Lightning?" Vanille questioned, a sweet tone rang in her voice. She placed a broad smile on her face and peeked around at the girl, bending slightly. "My friend isn't here, I was wondering if you wanted to stretch with me?"

"You don't need a partner to stretch." Lightning stated simply, bending over and touching her toes.

"I'm not flexible...I need someone to push me slightly. You know, for full effect?" Her smile was starting to become forced, _you don't have to be such a..._ "please? Then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day!" The redhead gave her a thumbs up, as if that would prove anything. Lightning simply stared blankly at her before she stood up straight.

"Considering this is our last class, there isn't much strength behind that promise."

"F..Fine I'll stretch by mysel-" A whistle blew, calling the students towards the coach.

"Today we're playing Tennis..you will be in teams of two since we don't have enough balls." Coach Sazh scanned the group, "okay then I'll pick your teams. DIA. FARRON."

Vanille's jaw clenched slightly, she looked at Lightning who still held her mostly dominant poker face. Cool as ever.

Somewhere off in the corner of her eye she caught Gadot and Snow cheering. They always managed to be partnered together.

Being partnered with Lightning in tennis, Vanille felt more like a spectator who had somehow managed to wander onto the tennis court. She wasn't complaining, but it called for little room to get in a small conversation with the athlete. Not that one usually conversed during a competitive match.

The other team finally gave up and gradually gave in to absent minded conversations with each other about what was going on the coming weekend. Without a task to accomplish, Lightning suddenly become interested in the silver watch she wore on her wrist. Vanille considered taking the opportunity to start a conversation, she observed Lightning looking up at the cloudless sky with a hint of distaste clouding her face.

Perhaps she had bothered enough for one day.

Xxx

It was surprising how quickly the weekend had arrived, and once again Vanille had found herself called out to Snow's house.

Vanille mindlessly poked at her friend, who had managed to drink herself into a coma. Somewhere between Snow's house and their own the "amazon" (or apparently what she kept announcing herself to be before she collapsed into a fit of snores) had become unbearably heavy.

This was a problem, for she did not want to call a taxi for fear of her friend awakening and vomiting everywhere. That was not a fee she was willing to pay.

"Doesn't that get...bothersome?" Vanille turned, catching a glimpse of the person behind her. Lightning Farron stood simply clad in gym shorts and her old track shirt. She was flushed, she had been running.

Vanille shrugged, "you get used to it." Standing and turning to face the other girl fully she flashed a thumbs up and a wide grin, "its a nice little work out, though!" Without wasting time, she pulled one arm over her shoulder, and wrapped her own around her friends waist.

She tugged.

She couldn't lift her.

A grunt.

The two nearly flopped to the ground.

Lightning raised a bemused eyebrow.

The redhead could feel her cheeks burning.

"Erm..."

"..."

"I don't mean to be a pest...but..." She giggled sheepishly, "do you...do you think you could...help me?"

"..." An expression that said 'are you serious?' crossed the other girl's face.

Vanille shifted uncomfortably, preparing to be laughed at.

Finally the pinknette stepped around the bench, pulling the snoring Fang out of Vanille's arms with ease.

"I never helped."

"I know, I know. A little thing called 'reputation'" Vanille rolled her eyes, "we're not far off from our place."

She received a grunt in reply, _not one for conversations, I get it. _She thought.

_When we arrived at the house, Lightning **wordlessly** insisted on carrying the wild-haired girl to bed, where she threw her halfheartedly. She rubbed her shoulder slightly before following me back into the hall. I noticed her glancing at the photos on the walls, though I pretended not to care. It felt like she was trying to discover something. _

_That was when I heard the growl, and I was certain it was not my own stomach. _

"Erm...would you like something to eat?" Awkward as it was, Vanille was never one to leave people starving, especially if the person had helped her out.

"..." Lightning turned, heading for the entryway.

Vanille wasn't one for taking no as an answer, she grabbed the girl and dragged her to the kitchen.

"So, what does Lightning Farron eat? Little children?" She joked, though she wouldn't have been surprised if that had been true.

"It's fine, I'll...eat when I get home." Was she embarrassed?

"About that...do you cook?"

"Yes." The answer was too quick, Vanille began to think otherwise. She had heard Lightning nearly set her home on fire once. Perhaps that was why she dropped their cooking class. Lightning remained her silent, sulking prisoner. She almost looked like a child being forced into eating vegetables.

It was almost cute.

_Almost._

The strawberry blonde stayed, with much reluctance, and ate some of the leftover stew that Vanille had been planning to save for Fang, of course Fang wasn't very fit to eat at that very moment.

When she was done, she uttered her thank you and promptly left.

That was when Vanille noticed her bandaged hand.

Standing on her porch steps, Vanille watched the figure retreating into the silent darkness until it was completely engulfed, until it became one with the unknown once again.

"_Sis?" Snow rubbed his chin in thought, "well...I guess first of all, take all the rumors you've heard and throw them out the door." Okay, great, that helped. _

"_And...?" I pressed. _

_Snow shrugged, "She's everything Fang is, wrapped up in a cold facade." _

"_So...she's a flaming, perverted, drunken homosexual by night, proper student by day?" I shrugged, "I think Fang can be a proper student when she puts her mind to it." _

_Snow chuckled, "believe me, if Lightning didn't have so much to deal with she'd be the spitting image of Fang. I think Bodhum High should count itself lucky though, this place would be in chaos." He began to slow into a walking speed, allowing me to catch my breath before he continued, "their parents are both dead, they live with an uncle who is hardly around. And when he is? He's drunk. Let me tell you, he's not the kindest drunk. He also gets wrapped up with terrible people. Owes money. Actually, I'm not one hundred percent certain but I think he recently skipped town..." A shrug, "anyway, the people that he owes money to are constantly harassing them. Which is why Lightning is so set on Serah being home on time."_

_I absorbed this new information, silently rolling it around in my mind. Perhaps that was why her hand was bandaged, maybe she had gotten into a fight with one of those people._

"_Hey..." _

"_Hm?" _

"_You didn't hear this from me, okay? I promised Serah I wouldn't tell anyone..." _

"_Didn't hear what?"_

"_You kno-oh. Oh! You're good..." Snow chuckled nervously, like he didn't seem all too reassured. As he raced ahead to catch up with a broken nosed Gadot I caught a glimpse of the object of our discussion. _

_Our eyes met for a second. _

_My heart nearly stopped. _

The library had become their new meeting place. It was the midway point from Fang's final class and her own.

"How was PE with Coach Frocobo and Sunshine?" Fang poked her teasingly.

"I quite enjoy Sazh! He's down to Earth, and he doesn't make us call him by his last name. Actually, I don't think I even know his last name...Also his Chocobo is really cute! Can you buy me one? For my birthday?" She faced her friend, preparing the puppy-dog eyes.

"Absolutely not, the last thing I got you ran away a day later..."

"He was a crabby old man." She pouted, "You didn't even buy it, you found it on the streets. It was missing it's front teeth, reeked of dirty gym socks, and howled all night!"

Fang shrugged, patting the fuming girl's head, "beggars can't be choosers!"

"Hey look, it's Snow!"

"Hey, sis!"

_**crack!**_

"An' down he goes!"

"I'm not your sister." Lightning flexed her bandaged hand, glowering down at the blonde boy, "where's Serah?"

Rubbing his cheek, he shrugged, "I thought she was with you? Maybe she's with Lebreau.."

"I just saw Lebreau, she hasn't seen her since lunch..." concern darkened her face.

_I hadn't seen such an intense look on her face since the day she raised Hell on the three boys at Snow's party. I shivered slightly, fright rarely consumed my wits, but watching the girl I wondered what kind of destruction she was capable of this very second. _

_Snow seemed to have become painfully aware of this as well, he scooted back cautiously, no witty comments, no dorky air headed grin to reassure her that he was on top of it. _

"_Lightning!" All of us turned to see a smiling Serah racing towards the two._

"_Where have you been?" She barked, rubbing her temples, relief finally smoothing her features. _

"_I left my project in Raines' class. He held me up to talk about it...I'm so sorry." She bowed her head slightly, giving her sister doe eyes that pleaded forgiveness. _

_I hadn't noticed how tense Fang herself had been until she relaxed into a position beside me, squeezing my shoulder and giving me a look that almost pleaded for us to leave. Grabbing her hand, I smiled slightly, leading her out of the library. I wondered if Fang herself knew why Lightning was always so on guard around Serah. _

_I didn't ask, perhaps I should have, but I didn't feel the need to risk it. _

_For the first time in a long time we made our long trek home silently holding hands. _

…_.Did Lightning ever hold hands with Serah?_


	3. Eyes

Note: This chapter kind of shifts POVs, I hadn't intended on that, but you know...I know it'll get annoying, so I won't do it a lot in future chapters. Sorry about the slow updates, I'm kind of in the middle of school but I still find some time to write some ideas down and such. Many thanks to those who are still reading!

**Chapter 3: Eyes**

_Let me set things straight right here, I don't **like** Lightning Farron, I'm not in love with her..._

…_.._

_Well okay, admittedly, I have a little crush. A tiny one. But I mean, who the hell doesn't? At one point in every student's life they've had a crush on Lightning Farron. It doesn't even matter if you're gay, or straight, or... a future nun for that matter. **Everyone **has had a crush on her. _

_I mean LOOK AT HER! _

_She has that weird, 'you can look, but you can't touch' attraction going on. Lightning Farron is like that really expensive piece of jewelry that you want so badly, but you're torn on whether you should take the chance of buying it and later finding out **you really don't like it.**_

_But I don't like her! Okay? She's just...an interesting enigma. _

_She rakes on my nerves, probably in the same sense that I annoy her, but then again everything annoys her. If you say something wrong, if you stutter, if you hit on her sister...but I mean, she annoys me...kind of like that school yard bully that you can't figure out **why** he's bullying you when you've been minding your own business this whole time. _

_Probably a bad analogy, but cut me some slack here. Is there ever a good analogy to use with this girl?_

_I'm getting off topic here, lets get back on track. _

_Today's piece of news was that Lightning had gotten into a fight with a group of delinquents just outside of school. No one really knew the cause of the fight, someone probably looked at her wrong. Not a single one of them left unscathed though, in fact I'm pretty sure I heard that she had broken almost **every one** of the leader's bones. One had a shattered collarbone, one wouldn't be able to walk for a good month, and another will probably be receiving his food through a tube. _

_I didn't see her at all the rest of day, perhaps she had been expelled, or maybe the principal was so impressed that he kept her in with his shower of praises. God knows, the man can go overboard sometimes. Like our opening ceremony where he called out this girl for have good grades? Yeah, that went on for about an hour until the secretary came up and told him to wrap things up so we could return to class. _

_Later I found Fang with a Cheshire grin, and wondered what she was up to, she left before I could ask._

The walk home was spoiled with thoughts of the fight, it was hard to consider things when she hadn't witnessed it herself. For all she knew, half of the story the boy in her History class told her could have been pulled out of his...

"I really want to punch something." Vanille said out loud, uncertain of why she had said it...and why she wanted to punch something.

"Join a kick boxing class..." Vanille almost yelped at the sudden sound, she turned and passed eye contact with Lightning Farron, she quickly glanced off into the distance, eager for something interesting to occur to draw here away from Lightning. She thought it was funny, all week she was striving to be around Lightning, to talk to her and get to know her, and yet she still felt that awkward, 'I'm a mouse trapped in a corner and this cat is going to torture me and then eat me alive!' feeling. "You don't really strike me as the type to actually _try_ though." Lightning continued dryly.

"It's...it's none of your business anyway." Stammered Vanille, she was getting irritated, and fast, and she _knew_ Lightning was aware of this. She could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smirk on the ex-athletes face.

"I thought you lived on the..._other_ side of town.." Lightning said pointedly, "as in, not by the beach."

Vanille turned around, the fact that she had somehow wandered off course slowly sinking in. It didn't matter, she'd just take the scenic route home. The problem was, the beach was a good thirty minutes from school, taking the long way would add another hour to her trek. How she hadn't noticed that she was walking for such a long time, Vanille did not know.

"Are you lost?" Lightning continued, much to Vanille's annoyance. This was odd, Vanille wasn't one for being annoyed so easily. She usually had a high tolerance level when it came to different personalities, but the way Lightning looked at her...the way she spoke to her... "Vanille? Right?"

"What?"

"Are you...fine?" This time her brows were furrowed, "you don't look well."

Vanille had to admit that she _was_ feeling slightly dizzy. She shook her head, "I've just been thinking a lot." _Why are you so concerned, even? Are __**you**__ feeling good? _

"It doesn't matter, I just...I guess I wasn't paying attention!" She offered a forced, wide grin, and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, "I'll just take the long way home!" Before she could skip off she felt someone tug at her arm.

"Wait," Lightning managed, a slight awkward edge on her voice, "it's getting dark. I'll go with you."

Her face was turned slightly, but she could read the concern in her voice. That surprised her, a little too much. Lightning Farron was concerned for _Vanille's_ safety? It was a little _too_ farfetched, and she'd wondered if Lightning had possibly lost a bet to Fang, or something of the likes.

"Don't over think. If something happens to you, I'll have to deal with _Fang_." The ex-athlete released her and started walking ahead, "besides, Serah is at your house helping Fang with a project.

**Lightning**

_This was awkward. I admit. It wasn't everyday I'd feel any ounce of concern for my rival's friend. She looked off, she looked lost, and for a second I felt a kind of twinge of regret when she flashed that forced smile. _

_I tugged my jacket closer around my body, and I was thankful for the little warmth it offered against the faint ocean breeze. I was thankful that the small shocks of pain shooting up my leg were dull and easily ignorable, but I knew she recognized the slight limp in my walk, even if I tried hard at masking it. _

_Masking things was usually easy for me. But lately..._

**Vanille**

_Her usual proud walk was slightly hindered, it wasn't too much of a difference, but I noticed. The kind of way you notice a small change in someone's behavior. A kind of hindrance. _

_There were other things I noticed as well, despite her attempt to keep her face away from me earlier. Like the small bruise on her cheek, and slowly forming black eye. The cut just on her temple, shallow but Gods it must have had a dull ring of pain every now and then...she hadn't even taken the time to clean it, and it pained me to see her pretending everything was fine. Was this how she expected to approach her sister? A wounded liar? _

"_Lightning..." _

"_What?"_

"_Stop." I reached for her, barely catching the back of her jacket, causing her to slow and send a curious glance over her shoulder. She didn't question my order, good. I grabbed her by the crook of her elbow and led her off down a main street, it had been a while since I'd been in this neighborhood but I remembered there being a drug store around here. _

_There it was, a small family store, usually overrun by delinquents and other students. At this hour, surprisingly, it was empty save for an elderly man standing outside with his purchased goods and a cigarette in hand. "Wait out here," I offered a small smile at the confused girl, "I'll just be a second." _

**Lightning**

_I waited, just like she asked. I crouched into a sitting position, sending an awkward glance at the shady old man who had evidently taken notice of the bouncy girl cheerfully skipping into the store. A greedy smile spread across his lips, however he caught sight of me glaring at him and he quickly stepped off of the curb and into his beat up car. I didn't take my eyes off of the car until he drove off into the distance. Disgusting. _

_Students were walking in now, students from my school who sent recognizing glances at me, then slowly stepped into the store. Too cautious. It wasn't like a was a guard dog, or something. Annoying. _

_I was slowly growing irritated. What was she doing in there? Why did she make me wait? For gods sake, it was getting late and I was only getting older. Finally she stepped out, peeking around to see where I was before she finally found me sitting at the curb, glaring at her. _

**Vanille**

_Her glare shot a shock of fear through my veins, I almost wanted to run back into the store, where I would be safe. _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long...the clerk wouldn't stop talking to me. I guess he goes to our school." I sat down beside her, rummaging through my bag, I pulled out a package of alcohol swabs. She looked at me curiously, her eyes sparkled with confusion. _

"_What's that for?" She asked grabbing the package and inspecting it, "do you have a cut or something?"_

_She couldn't be **that** unaware, could she? Or was she playing dumb? "How long were you planning on walking around with such an obvious cut? Or didn't you know you were bleeding...?" I reached out and gently tapped her temple, she flinched slightly. She evidently hadn't noticed. "Stay still.." I muttered, pulling the package from her hands and opening it, I shot a reprimanding glare when I heard the start of her first protest, slightly surprised she closed her mouth and raised a thin, bemused eyebrow. "Stay." She frowned. "If you're going to be in the Guardian Corps you better get used to orders." I scolded, leaning forward and pushing her hair back to inspect the cut. _

_I sighed, it wasn't too bad, for all the blood. Medically speaking, it was technically a scrape, Lightning had apparently been doing something that irritated it though. With a swab, I gently cleaned the cut, hoping I had gotten to it before it had been infected. _

**Lightning**

_She was unbearably close. I hated closeness. **No one** got this close. I could smell something fruity, probably her perfume. It was nice. Nothing overpowering, soft, like her touch. _

_If I could shake my head, I would, to rid myself of such bothersome thoughts. I glanced away, her closeness had me staring at her neck. I busied myself by glaring at the students that were leaving the store and whispering among each other. Stealing glances at us. I was mortified. Gods, how long does it take to clean a **cut**?_

"Done!" Vanille finally chimed, placing a band-aid on the newly cleaned cut and smiling, "do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?"

"Don't get cocky." Lightning stated flatly, pushing herself up from the curb and rubbing the back of her neck. "Thanks..I guess." She muttered.

"Look, don't over think. I just didn't want Serah to freak out." Vanille stood up as well, brushing the back of her skirt. She hadn't been planning on doing laundry, but now it was unavoidable and she'd be spending her night cleaning her uniform. Lightning rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and gave Vanille an odd look. "What?"

"Nothing." She huffed, turning around, "let's get you home so _I_ can go home."

The redhead shrugged, "wait."

"Now what?"

"Here," Vanille rummaged in the bag again, and pulled out a water bottle. "I figured it was the best I could do, you know, since you're taking me home."

"You don't have to pay me back every time I do something."

"I'd feel bad."

"Don't." Lightning took the water anyway, uncapping it and taking a large swig.

Vanille chuckled, earning a slight glare. "You don't have to lie.." She smiled and skipped ahead, "come on, it's only getting darker."

**Vanille**

_I wanted to ask, I truly did. Every ounce of me ached to know what had happened, I mean, it couldn't have been coincidence that I had run into Lightning now, of all times. _

_Yet, every time I glanced over my shoulder...every time our eyes met...I felt a painful twinge, a slight jerk at my heart. _

_It was like a hollow was forming in the pit of my stomach. _

_The worst part is, I knew she knew what I was thinking. _

"_Don't think about it." She muttered, finally. _

"_What?" I feigned a small, confused smile, cocking my head slightly. I had twirled around so I was walking backwards, she had taken to walking slowly behind me the whole night. We still had a way to go before we were in my neighborhood. _

"Why do you do that?" She stopped. Vanille stopped.

"Do what?" Now she really WAS confused, was Lightning talking to herself or..

"Fake your emotions." She stepped forward, studying the redhead.

"I'm not faking anything.." She mustered a reassuring smile, but Lightning knew better. Vanille knew the jig was up.

"You're weird." Lightning finally said, after a few moments of silence.

"You're one to talk!" Vanille pouted, she looked away, spotting a chubby white cat scaling the opposite wall. "Walking around, all banged up like that...like no one's gonna notice..all for pride."

"Are you feeling okay?"

Vanille shrugged, admittedly, she wasn't feeling much of anything at the moment.

"I told you earlier..."

"Are you cold?" Lightning shrugged off her jacket, Vanille still kept her gaze averted, hadn't noticed the movement until she felt something warm wrap around her frame. She hadn't noticed that she was cold until she felt the soft cloth of the ex-athlete's jacket touch her arms. The strange thing about Bodhum's summer nights was that they tended to be cold.

She offered a shocked glance to the taller girl, whose blue eyes remained placid. Calm. She didn't like that, because she knew how to read people through their eyes. A persons eyes can tell a tale. Lightning's, however, only told lies. They only created mysteries and confusion.

Her heart wrenched, her jaw set, she swallowed, "what happened?"

"What..?"

"You weren't at school today...and I heard you got into a fight, and well, you're pretty banged up so that doesn't really help."

"What does it matter?" The pinknette's brows knitted slightly, her hands were still set on the jacket she had wrapped around the smaller girl, clenching slightly.

"It doesn't...I was just...curious." Vanille offered, she was confused by her sudden outburst as well. It was almost on impulse, whenever Fang got into a fight she almost immediately demanded explanation. Perhaps it was because she was seeing more of Fang in Lightning...

_"She's everything Fang is, wrapped up in a cold facade." _

She could almost hear Snow's words, "Fang..."

"Huh?" The taller girl leaned forward slightly, "what was that?"

"Nothing."

"..." Lightning realized she was still gripping the jacket, she let go. "You're weird." She finally offered, before brushing past her.

Vanille didn't move however, and Lightning sighed heavily, "are you coming or...?"

_I was feeling unbearably dizzy, **was** I getting sick? My head pounded slightly, and I could feel a thin film of sweat forming on my forehead. _

_I heard Lightning call back to me, her voice sounded distant, even though she was so close. _

_Finally, I turned slowly, yet it didn't matter how slow I turned the world became a swirl of colors before I could respond, the world rushed past me. I heard a low meow. _

"'The hell?" _Fang._

"Look, it's not like I did it to her okay? Are you going to help or..?" _Lightning._

"I'll go get a wet cloth!" _Serah...?_

"Right, just set 'er on the couch. CAREFUL."

"I KNOW Fang, gods..."

"uhn..." Vanille felt a slight pounding on her head.

"I think she's coming to." Lightning muttered.

"Ya think? Wow, with all th' brains you've got ya'd think something as obvious as.."

"Are you really insisting on testing me right now, Fang?"

"Sure, lets 'ave a little pop quiz!" Vanille heard the sound of knuckles cracking.

"nn...Fang...knock it off..." She opened her eyes slowly, her head protested, she wanted to close her eyes against the bright light, however the will to calm her friend overpowered all else. She sat up slowly, her joints suddenly painful. "What happened...?" She mumbled, hand caressing her throbbing head.

"Well, you thought you could fly, space cadet." Lightning shrugged, Vanille couldn't help but smile at her blunt sarcasm, which earned her a surprised glance from Fang.

"Here's a wet towel." Serah finally returned to the room, she spotted Vanille and sighed in relief, before she approached her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, hey, be careful now.." Fang offered, though she was smiling slightly herself. Vanille knew she was holding back the urge to gather the redhead in her arms as well.

Lightning sighed, gently tugging at her sister, "look, as weird as she is, I think she requires air to live as well." She pushed herself up from where she was sitting beside the couch, "at any rate, let's get home before it gets any later.."

"Why don't you spend the night?" Vanille offered, Fang shook her head.

"No. Way." the wild-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, looking much like a defiant child. "We don't 'ave the space. Not t' mention _you_ have school tomorrow."

"Not like that, Fang. She's clearly sick." Lightning brushed Vanille's bangs away, touching her forehead, "she's burning up. You should take her to the hospital first thing in the morning."

"You're so concerned, you should take 'er yourself." Prideful Fang. If Vanille was feeling well, she'd have laughed, she only spared an exhausted look. Fang bristled noticeably, before she slumped. "Fine, you win."

Lightning looked at Serah, who shrugged slightly, "I'm honestly too tired to walk home..." she offered, "besides, with your suspension..." she was cut off by Lightning.

"Stop at that."

"Sorry."

"You can stay, I'm going home."

"Light..."

"Lightning." Vanille took her hand, removing it from it's perch on her forehead, "just stay. You two can sleep in our room, Fang and I will stay out here."

"You should sleep in a bed, you must be uncomfortable on that couch." Serah chuckled, she looked at Fang, who was still bristling. "Light and I will sleep out here."

Lightning was about ready to protest again, Serah nudged her slightly, "we'll leave first thing in the morning, I promise."

Vanille's eyes locked on Fang's, the group sat in silence for a while before Fang finally shrugged, standing and gathering the girl in her arms, much to Vanille's surprise, who offered a small yelp. "A'right, a'right, I get it."

"I can walk!" Vanille was feeling oddly embarrassed, however Fang was slightly amused, "oh? But you were fine with sunshine over there carryin' ya!"

Vanille had enough strength to pound at Fang's chest, though it did little to the stronger teen, who only chuckled slightly. She was burning up, and she hoped it was because of her fever. "It's...it's not like there's much you CAN do when you're...you're dead to the world..." she finally stammered, with a slight pout, yet she eventually gave in and allowed the darker girl to carry her up to their room without sparing a glance at the Farron sisters.

Serah giggled, Lightning offered an irritated glare. "What are you up to, Serah..."

"Nothing." 

"That was a little too quick, kiddo." Lightning locked an arm around her head, pulling her in to muss her hair.

Serah eventually pushed her away, a small pout that offered her a tiny pat on the head. She smiled though, it wasn't often that Lightning was playful. In fact, the last time she had so much as done something like that to the younger girl had to have been just before...

She frowned.

"What are you thinking about?" Always quick to read Serah's emotions.

"Just...well, mom and dad." She offered, with a slight shrug she swallowed the odd lump that suddenly formed in her throat. She wouldn't cry.

Lightning grew silent, hand still atop Serah's head, before she moved it to clutch her younger sister closer, "it's okay."

"I love you, Claire." Serah finally said, with a shuttered gasp before warm tears leaked from her eyes. Betraying her earlier strength. "I love you...I miss them...I miss..._you._"

Lightning didn't have to ask her to know what she meant by her last statement. She knew. "I'm sorry, Serah. I'm _so_ sorry." She ran her fingers through the soft pink hair, buried her face in it, "I love you, too."

**x-x-x-x**

Not too far off, Fang leaned against the wall next to the staircase, listening to the silent exchange before she spared a small glance back towards their room.

She awkwardly shifted, pondering when a nice time to come back down would be. They'd need blankets, eventually. So they could sleep.

She stalked back to her room, she'd check up on them later. Right now, she was more worried about Vanille.

"What's wrong?" Vanille sat up in her bed when her friend slowly stepped in.

"Nothin' don't worry." Fang shrugged, "thought I'd give 'em some time t' talk, y'know? As for _you_..."

The redhead giggled nervously, "I swear, it's not like I intentionally went looking for her...I, er...well you see.."

Fang sat beside her with a heavy sigh, pushing her down so she was flat on her back. "You, stay in bed. No moving, no spying, ya got it?" she eyed her, then plopped down beside her, staring up at the ceiling.

"You're not sleeping with me." Vanille scolded, "you'll get sick too."

"Who cares.." Fang shrugged, "or do ya not love me...? No, don't tell me my love is one sided? I thought we had something going..." She said, in mock shock, "Vanille, say it ain't so!"

The smaller girl chuckled, "oh, but aren't we already married?"

Fang nudged her playfully, "damn straight." Now, however, Fang was perched on her elbow, eying the other girl, "but ya had quite the death grip on sunshine, I must say. Looked like you were just about ready to choke her!"

"Oh man...!" Vanille rolled onto her side, facing away from Fang.

"Do you...?" Fang started, she shifted and sat up, feeling desperately awkward about the question in mind.

"Don't ask." Vanille said, she read the awkward pause, "please don't ask. Because I don't know. I just don't..." She trailed off, staring out her window, staring at the starry sky. She felt the bed shift, Fang's footsteps disappeared beyond the doorway.

"It'll get better, 'nille." Fang offered, Vanille remained silent.

_How long had it been? How long had it been since I felt so...confused about another person? _

_I don't like Lightning Farron. _

_I don't. _

_I don't like her. _

_But...something about the night. Something, maybe it was a glance, or a word...or a sound...or...**something.** Just something. _

_My brain had been triggered, and all I could think about was **her.** _

_Why?_

_I._

_Don't. _

_Like._

_Her._

_Hell, I barely even know her. _

_So...why am I so confused? Why does it hurt, to think of her wounds, to think of her masked pain. Why?_

_Who is she, but another person, another stranger..._

_It was because I liked mysteries, and what is Lightning, but one. Big. Mystery. _

_I want to look into her eyes again, I want to see what I can find beyond my reflection. _

_Let me look into your eyes._


	4. Fools Rush In

**A/N** Super long chapter for your super long wait, I'm sorry if my writing changes a lot in this one. Some of it might seem rushed, and some might drag on a bit. I was going through writers block on and off when writing this. I suck at writing fight scenes. I'm good at picturing them though. If only I could copy-paste my brain. Also, for those of you still following, don't forget to check out the LJ link in my profile every now and then for updates on the story, just so you know if I'm still alive at least.

**Fools Rush In**

It did not take a rocket scientist to know that Fang had a fantastic hatred for Lightning, in fact, the feeling was mutual. They were both hotheaded, stubborn, competitive. Fang was protecting her territory, Lightning was an intruder in her eyes.

Fang bristled at every sarcastic comment, every off handed gesture, she'd fight back with biting comments of her own. Fang was ready for a fight, Lightning knew better than to give her that opportunity.

"You scared or somethin'?" Fang stood with a hand on her hip, head cocked slightly to the side and a mocking grin on her face.

"I have more sense than to have a physical fight in another person's home." The pinknettes arms were crossed over her chest, she stood straight with her head raised and chest out slightly, to show that despite this she was ready for anything Fang would throw at her. A kind of pride thing.

"Right, I think you're chicken." The wild-haired teen took a step forward, almost daring Lightning. Lightning, however, didn't flinch. Didn't move a single muscle.

"Do you really want to do this? When _my_ sister is in the kitchen, and Vanille is in the room just upstairs?" Now it was Lightning's turn to step forward, and this time she jabbed her index finger against Fang's chest, "I don't know what you're up to, but knock it off."

"Ooh, givin' orders in _my_ house now, are ya?" Fang slapped her hand away, smirk never leaving her face. "Better be careful, a mouth like that-"

"I don't have to take any of this, if this is the thanks I get..."

"I'm not keepin' ya, the door's right there. You could've gone at any point between last night an' now."

"..." Lightning's jaw set, as her piercing blue eyes narrowed, never leaving the mischievous green ones. Finally, she tensed slightly before turning away, still keeping her stiff posture, still ready for anything that could happen somewhere along her path to the door, "Serah, we're leaving!" She barked, her sister popped her head through the entryway of the small kitchen.

"We're going home already? But-"

"Now." Lightning didn't give her another second before storming out of the house. Serah spared an apologetic glance towards Fang, though she figured Fang had pushed some buttons as she tended to do.

X-x-x-

When Vanille awoke in the morning to the sound of a door being slammed she barely took notice, and was more overwhelmed with with the slight smell of a gentle, pleasant perfume that she could not recognize as her own. She became aware of the fact that was a lot warmer under her blankets than usual, and before she could tally it up as a result of her fever she remembered that she had fallen asleep wearing a certain girl's jacket...she slowly found herself dozing off again.

What seemed to be hours later, the girl awoke again to find the sun outside was much brighter than when she had first woken up.

"Hmm..." Vanille rubbed her eyes drowsily, "must be about noon..." she mumbled to herself, her ears adjusting to the happy chirps of birds just outside her window.

Fighting the sleep that still threatened to shut her eyes for another good hour, she pushed herself up into a seated position and squinted past the bright rays that shown through her open window, she dully noted that she had forgotten to shut the curtains before she dozed off.

She quickly pushed herself out of bed and slowly walked out of her room, she turned down the hall and and silently stepped out onto the first step of the staircase, expectant of a brooding Fang, but greeted with an empty room.

She wandered into the kitchen, and puzzled by the houses evident emptiness she made a detour for the living room and plopped herself on the hard couch to ponder where everyone could have gone.

X-x-x

Her head felt as though it were a bag of bricks, and when she opened her eyes it felt as though she were looking through a fogged window. Vanille had not known when she had fallen asleep, but it was dark now and as she moved to rub the sleep out of her eyes she found she couldn't.._move._

No, she had not _fallen_ asleep, somehow she had missed the presence of another person in the house with her, and they had smacked her across the head with something blunt that knocked her out almost immediately.

She kept her head low, her breathing as steady as she could possibly manage, and she thought of how she could have ended up in this situation. Such a _random_ situation, she hadn't angered anyone, and as far as she knew Fang hadn't gotten into any fights since the school year started. So then, _why?_

X-x-x

Three boys and a girl stood not too far from the groggy figure, they had not taken notice of the slowly waking girl and were caught up in a conversation of their own. One of them, a tall, lanky boy of 18 had long, midnight blue hair in a loose pony tail. He seemed nervous, and was constantly glancing around the warehouse they had stationed themselves in. Almost as though he was expecting someone to jump out and kill him right there.

"Hey...er...How do ya know she'll come?" He finally asked, nervously smacking the baton he was holding against his thigh. "I mean, there are a million in one chances right?"

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" The girl was wearing a uniform of one of their rival schools from the capital of Eden. It was disheveled, the tie loose and her shirt hung out of her skirt, half-tucked with rust colored stains, probably blood. She had just been in a fight, evidently. "She'll come, definitely. We've got her girl, after all." despite her voiced confidence, her foot tapped irritably, and she ran a nervous hand through her wavy, blonde hair. "And when she comes, we'll pit Kenji against her first."

"What!"

"Shut up, idiot..."

"Do you wanna say that to my face?"

"I just-"

"..." The other blue haired boy who had been silently leaning against the wall opposite the group finally moved, drawing everyone's surprised attention. His attire was about as dark as his apparent personality, he was wearing a full suit as though he were prepared for a formal occasion. "No matter what." The bickering boy and girl stood straight, faces slightly pale as though they had seen a ghost. "Stay here. She _will_ come. Just. Don't. Touch. The girl." His face remained straight and placid, but his words dripped with deadly warning. He signaled towards the blonde, turned on his heel and left the warehouse. The blonde left as well, much to Kenji's annoyance.

He rounded on his friend, a spiky haired male of about the same age, "you leaving me too?"

When he didn't get a reply, he figured it as a no and slumped on the ground beside him, staring off at the tied up girl. "I hate these kind's of jobs.." he muttered, foot tapping nervously against the concrete ground, "so boss wants us to wait for some... "Lightning" chick, right? Supposedly she took on some of his boys and _really_ messed 'em up. Kaaah...It's almost not worth it...!" He sighed hopelessly.

X-x-x

**Vanille:**

I raised my head slightly, listening to their conversation. The scary blue haired boy seemed to be the only one aware of my alert state, but he chose only to spare a glance and return his gaze to the bickering group.

Not that I was complaining, I shivered when I caught a good sight of his red eyes. Almost _too_ red to be his natural color.

_He _had eventually left, taking the girl with him and leaving me in the hands of the _nervous _bluenette and the spikey haired guy. At least they looked like something Fang could take on if she ever came to my rescue. And I had my fingers crossed, I don't know, maybe Fang had some amazing tracking device that could locate some kind of chip she had implanted on me while I was sleeping one night!

Or...well...maybe I'm just doomed to die here. Despite the gloomy guy's warning, I had a feeling the bluenette wasn't one to follow orders.

He was talking to the other guy now, he seemed nervous. That was when I caught Lightning's name. Were these the people she was involved with? Would she come and save me?

Fat chance, she didn't even _like_ me, if they wanted someone that could draw her out they should have kidnapped her sister.

X-x-x

Eventually Kenji stood and walked over to the girl, having noticed she had woken up. "Hey, how ya doin there?" he reached out and grabbed her chin to lift her head up slightly, "ya want something to eat?"

"Grandma always said not to take things from strangers.." Vanille muttered, jerking her chin away much to the boys amusement. "If you're waiting for Lightning, good luck. She's not going to come for _me_ of all people."

" 'Course she will," He started tapping his baton on his shoulder, a cocky grin on his face, "you're her girl aren't you? That's her track jacket you're wearing...and you two seem to be buddy-buddy with each other."

Vanille sputtered, "her g-girl?" it took everything in her not to laugh out loud, "you're joking right? I hardly even _know_ her!"

His grin faltered slightly, and before Vanille could know what was going on he backhanded her. Her cheek stung slightly, "she'll come." He said, stepping back slightly, "she'll come to claim her property."

X-x-x

**Vanille:**

So much for..."not touching the girl". My cheek stung horribly, he had been wearing a ring on the hand he smacked me with. I was certain a bruise would form in the shape of it. I just hoped it wasn't an ugly ring. You know, hopefully it was a butterfly. I'd always wanted a butterfly-shaped bruise, and it would be _so cute_ if it was on my face.

….

Lightning better get here. Fast.

X-x-x

"Fang?"

"Where is she!"

"Wha-"

"Where's Vanille?"

"Hell if I would know, _you're _her lap dog, after all." Lightning's grip tightened on the door knob, "or did she let go of your leash while you two were out on a walk?"

"Cut the crap Farron." Fang's face had darkened, "if you don't know where she is, she could be in big trouble right now..."

".."

"I went out for a walk, an' when I came home the place was trashed." She reached out and gripped the strawberry-blonde by the collar of her shirt, "like a damn war zone. An' they left _this_ calling card." She pulled a card out and flashed it in front of Lightning's face.

"The Organization..."

"The-who?"

"I know where she is. But I have to go alone."

"Fat chance, that's _my-"_

"If you want her to live, it has to be me, and _only_ me Fang. Don't even think about following me."

"What does it matte-"

"Because it's _my_ problem, not _yours._ I don't care if she's _your_ family, it's _my_ task. That card is for _me_. You'll only drag me down and get yourself into trouble with the wrong people." Lightning brushed past the tall teen, only to be stopped by a firm grip on her arm.

"No way in Hell am I letting you go alone."

Lightning sighed, she knew the girl would insist, she had just wished she hadn't had to resort to this. She swung her arm, knocking her hand just on the back of the woman's head. She stood for a second, a look of confusion lit her face before she fell forward into Lightning's arms.

"Light..?" Serah had appeared in the hall, a look of confusion on her face. Lightning's eyes locked onto her, hoping a silent message could be passed. Serah nodded slightly, approaching her to grab Fang from her arms.

The ex-athlete turned to leave, she stepped uncertainly aside before she turned back to her younger sister, "...call Snow. Make sure you stay with him.."

This comment caught her sister by surprise, "you actually...?" Before she could finish her question, Lightning was long gone.

X-x-x

Snow hung up his phone, pulled on his coat and stepped out of his home. Serah would have questions that would demand answers, he would have to chose between playing dumb and telling her flat out. It wasn't an easy task, lying to your girlfriend. He figured it was just as hard if she were to have been his sister. If he was in Lightning's situation.

When he arrived at the Farron's flat, she was in the state he had expected her to be in. Worried, troubled, almost exhausted. He was certainly glad he had decided to ditch school that day.

"I have Fang on the couch.."

"On the.." Snow peered into the family room from the entry hall, he saw the familiar form of the ex-athlete's rival. "I'm surprised."

"I don't know...I don't know _why_ she was here, but I saw Cl- I saw Lightning hit her and...and..." She rubbed her temples, "please don't tell me it's..._them again._"

Snow moved to wrap his arms around her, he could only imagine the pain _those_ people had put the family through. Even worse, when the only _real_ family you have left is your older sibling. "Lightning will be fine, she's way too stubborn to give up easily."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Serah sighed, burying her face in his chest and inhaling the scent of his musky cologne that always gave her a pleasant headache. "She's so stubborn she might get herself killed..."

"..." Snow chuckled, and shook his head, "no Serah, because she's too stubborn to _die_."

X-x-x

As Lightning raced down the empty streets the only thing she truly was worried about was whether she was going to the right _place._ The last time they had called her out, she was directed to an abandoned warehouse not far off of the beach. This card did not have any directions, she was left to assume she was right. She just hoped Vanille was still alive when she got there.

The sky was painted hues of oranges and reds, it wouldn't be long until nightfall, Lightning did not have a lot of time.

X-x-x

Kenji tamped nervously, he was both aching for a good fight and 'scared shitless'- as he tended to mutter lowly to himself- he was slowly falling into irritation, "she should have been here hours ago..."

Vanille was feeling nervous as well, what would happen to her if neither Lightning _nor_ Fang had arrived? Would they kill her? She knew for a fact they wouldn't simply drop her off at home and apologize for keeping her out past her bedtime.

She didn't like this, 'Kenji', guy either, who in his nervous attitude would snap at the girl at random moments. A few times his friend would quietly apologize, "he's not always like this." He had admitted with a half shrug, "this job _changes_ people."

"ARGH!" Kenji had snapped again, he kicked over an old chair, Vanille was surprised it hadn't shattered simply by the fragile look it had. "Where the hell is she!" He glanced back at his friend, "Remus, how long have we been here?"

Remus raised five fingers silently, earning another grunt of anger from the scrawny boy.

"This is a joke right? A test? Maybe the boss man is trying to see how loyal we are just by how long we stick around with this..." He thrust an accusing finger in Vanille's direction, "this _girl. _He probably found her behind some damned ally and they came up with some damn agreement."

"I'll have you know, I'm not so happy that _my_ house was broken into." Had she not been tied up she'd probably be beating him, "I _told_ you she wouldn't come! We're not even _friends!_"

"Tch- shut up!" He moved to strike her.

"Touch her, and you lose your arm."

X-x-x

Lightning stood in the very doorway Vanille had remembered the dark suited guy exiting through. She was breathing heavily, her face was slightly blotched with red and beads of sweat. She could tell by the look on her face she was a little less than amused.

"If you _have_ touched her, you'll have more to worry about than what I did to your bosses lackeys at school."

Kenji turned around, a cocky grin on his face, "about time! I was wondering when you were gonna come for your girlfriend."

Vanille blanched audibly. "W-w-w-w-what!"

"Tch," Lightning stepped forward, pushing up the sleeves on her jacket, "let's get this over with then."

X-x-x

"Gh..." Kenji stepped back, wiping blood off of the corner of his mouth, his frown was replaced with a bemused grin. "You're good."

Flexing her hands, knuckles slightly bruised, Lightning grunted her acknowledgment. Throughout the fight she had been shooting weary glances towards the redhead, to make sure she wasn't too hurt. She took this brief pause to steal another glance, it was evident Vanille had been struck once or twice. Something in her burned to make the lanky boy pay for even touching the girl.

"I see the Organization is hiring thugs now."

"You should join us, you could pay off your uncles debts that way." Kenji flexed his right hand slightly and twirled his baton in his left.

"I don't work with scum."

"Ah, right, you plan on being a protector of truth and justice. Good luck with _that_ in _this_ city, sugar." He smirked, "we'll just keep ripping your loved ones out of grip until you have _nothing_."

"I already have nothing." With lightning speed, she burst forward and brought her knee up to strike him in the stomach, he was quick however and cushioned the blow with his arms, he knocked her back with a hard headbutt that slightly blurred her vision for a second.

A second was all the boy needed, he struck her just about the ear with a round house kick, she stepped back, her balance wavering. She glanced at Vanille's worried face, she did not want to fail the girl, but the boy was indeed a formidable opponent.

X-x-x

Lightning was being treated as a punching bag, Vanille could tell that she was holding back. But why? Was she purposely giving him a handicap? Vanille had seen the ex-athlete drop even the best fighters with one blow, this guy was no better than _them_.

_So why?_

Vanille was trying to plead at her with her eyes, she _knew_ the pinknette was stealing glances in her direction just to see if she was fine.

_Why aren't you fighting at full potential?_

Remus was standing beside her, he grunted an acknowledgment of this fact, "this fight is a bit one-sided. Is this _really_ the demon of Bodhum High School?"

"What's...wrong...?"

"She seems to be holding back, for _you_."

"Huh?"

"She's a natural born fighter." The spikey haired boy moved his gaze towards the redhead, "perhaps she's scared you'll fear her."

She returned her gaze to the girl who was parrying a barrage of punches. "But...even so...we barely even know each other."

"Sometimes, that's enough." She felt the tight ropes around her loosen, her torso was free, and soon even her hands. She turned to boy, "why?"

"Kenji want's a fight, not a handicap." He smiled slightly, "I like it when Kenji's having fun, he rarely smiles like that. That's why I prefer to watch."

Vanille nodded in slight understanding, she glanced back at the two fighters who were both resting, Kenji stood far from Lightning, a look of confusion and anger on his face. It was evident he was wondering why girl was holding back her punches. Standing from the chair, a new found confidence built in the pit of Vanille's being as she turned an angry glare towards Lightning, though her cheek still stung and she was near to tears of frustration she hollered angrily at the girl, "Lightning, just what are you _doing!_ Get _serious_! _FIGHT!_"

X-x-x

The outburst caught both fighters by surprise, Lightning however was the first to recover, and with a new found strength burst forward and landed an uppercut, striking the boy hard under the chin and sending him reeling backwards, she didn't allow him another second before striking him in the stomach and again hard across the face.

He blocked a fourth strike, pushing her back and swinging his baton around to knock her across the head, she brought an arm up and easily blocked the strike, catching the baton mid-flight and reaching around to elbow him in the chest, knocking his air out.

She tackled him to the ground, pinning his body under hers and started a barrage of punches of her own. She landed one final, exhausted punch before dragging herself up from the ground. The boy lay, panting slightly.

Her cold gaze locked onto his gray eyes, he mumbled slightly before shutting his eyes and grunting, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Fun..."

Remus stepped forward to collect his friend from the ground, he gave her a submissive glance to ease her, "_I_ wasn't called here to fight you."

"Your boss will surely have you both killed." She was referring to Vanille's bruised state.

Remus nodded slightly, "Seeing as Kenji betrayed his word of honor, I'm sure there _will_ be some repercussions. But I think you should worry more about your friend."

Lightning sneered, "I wasn't at all worried about the two of you..."

"It's evident. You're no better at pretending than Kenji is." With that, he adjusted his grip on his friend and dragged him out of the warehouse.

Lightning turned to glance at Vanille, who had collapsed back into her chair. "I.."

"_You_." Vanille glared at her, face red with anger and stained with tears of relief all the same.

"..?" The pinknette was caught by surprise as the girl stood up, marched towards her, and punched her hard on the chest. The blow wasn't much to Lightning, but it still stung slightly.

"Idiot.."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." Vanille shook her head, "you have a _lot_ of explaining to do, and don't give me that 'it's none of your business' crap, because I was just _kidnapped_ from my own home! I'm pretty sure it's my business now, especially if _I'm_ being targeted because of something that _you_ or anyone in _your_ family has done."

"..." Lightning stared at her, long and hard, until it was evident the girl was not going to give in, "okay. We should go back to my place, though. Fang might want to know as well."

X-x-x

"Lightning Farron has defeated Kenji." A tall man stood before the blue haired boy, his dark hair slicked back, he pushed his glasses up slightly. His sharp, hawk-like eyes studied his bosses reaction.

"As expected." He finally muttered, leaning forward in his desk and clasping his hands together, "it's only a matter of time before she comes up here."

"What do you suggest, m'lord?"

"Xenris."

"Yes?" He raised a dark eyebrow. It had been a long time since his boss had called him by his name.

"We're going to call out Steel." He looked up at the man slightly, "that means I need you to get someone to break him out."

Xenris frowned, Steel was a last resort. Surely there was a long line of able warriors before they came to _that_ conclusion. Steel was a tall man, much of a maniac, no one knew his real name, or his place of origin. They just knew he wore steel claws that were often covered in blood. "But surely.."

"Yes, I do have plans before we resort to him. However, I don't expect you to be able to break him out in one day." He stood from his desk and stepped towards the large, ceiling to floor window that gazed out at the dark city, "either way, we _need _him."

**Well that's this chapter, what will Lightning confess to the group? Who is this mysterious young man calling the shots? I think I need to be more creative as far as names go. **


	5. Open Doors

A/N: Some more AU goodness. I hadn't realized I named the last chapter after a DA2 quest, I've been obsessively playing that game, I guess it unconsciously slipped through! And don't worry, I won't get _too _creative with the names (snrk). There will be cameos in the future, so I won't have to stress over _that_. Thanks for reading so far! Reviews have been much appreciated, I'll try not to let anyone down!

**Open Doors**

The night breeze was slightly warm, however chills ran through Vanille's body as she slowly trailed behind Lightning. The silence was unbearable, uncomfortable, somehow it made the air feel ten times heavier.

"Umm..." Vanille started, both looking for relief and wondering if she would dread breaking the silence. Lightning did not reply, but acknowledged her with a slight glance over her shoulder. "Actually, I was wondering if it was possible Fang did _not_ know about this."

"That's _impossible._" Lightning stopped and turned to look at her completely, "are you ill or something? You _know_ Fang would be prying for information when we got back."

"What's stopping her from getting it right now? Isn't she with Serah?"

"Serah wouldn't tell her." She seemed confident. "Why wouldn't you want Fang to know? She's practically your guard dog!" She spat.

"I just...I don't want Fang involved as well, it's bad enough _I'm_ getting tugged around by both sides now..." Vanille clasped her hands behind her back, spun around, and glanced at the starless sky. "Say it _is_ impossible, say you _can't_ avoid bringing up the subject."

"Where are you getting at with this..?"

"Just listen," Vanille chided, "tell her the story, but not...the _whole_ story."

"So you want me to lie to her." Lightning sighed, "Vanille, she'll _know._"

"If that's so, then she'd discard your _whole_ story, despite the obvious evidence, and take this whole venture as a ploy to get me to defect from her side." Vanille smiled sweetly, "she's not as dense as you believe her to be, onee-san."

"Onee-?"

"So, spit it out." Vanille grew serious, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Vanille, I'll tell you. But there is absolutely no way Fang isn't going to get herself involved, you and I _both_ know that."

X-x-x

"Bloody hell.." Fang rubbed the back of her neck uneasily as Snow finished speaking, "this is what she's got us on to?"

"But you get now, right? It's not easy, Fang. Imagine if it was you, she's tried so hard to keep it away from the people around her but..."

"She shouldn't have to fight this battle alone." Serah cut in, "it's...it's suicide!"

Fang was rubbing her temples now, a dull headache ringing between her eyes, "but _Vanille! _What am I going to _do?_"

Snow sat back, thinking for a second. He had long discarded his coat and bandanna, as the air-conditioner in the flat had long since been broken. "This is in her hands now, Fang. You can't protect her forever. Besides, if it's Lightning..."

"I couldn't just leave her with _that_ stick in the mud, but if Vanille even has so much as a mark...so help me." Teeth gritted, she clenched her fists tightly until her knuckles turned even the slightest color of white.

"_She'll be fine._"

X-x-x

"Listen..." Vanille began, they had wandered to an empty restaurant on Lightning's suggestion that the story would take some time to explain, "I'm not expecting you to spill your whole life story, I _know_ you won't. I just want to know how all of this began."

"Then _that's_ my life story," Lightning rolled her eyes and took a sip of water, "we're getting nowhere fast, so before it gets later, _can I start?_"

Vanille nodded slightly.

"Then I guess we'll start with my parents." Lightning began, glancing out the window that they were seated besides, "my sister believes they died from an illness, but in truth..."

_**My uncle, even then, had a gambling problem.**_** My father was a revered Sergeant in the Guardian Corps who had a ****_lot_ of enemies on the mafia side- The Organization is probably the biggest mafia group I can think of in this city- in order to pay off a debt to their leader at the time he had to kill my father. **

"Wait, wait, how did you know he had to kill him?"

"My uncle is horrible at keeping..'secrets'. _That_ and, well, I overheard his conversation with this strange man."

**Anyway, on his way to work one day my uncle approached him and told him that he had forgotten his lunch at home. Thing is, my father didn't _take_ lunch to work, so my uncle fibbed and told him my mother had thought of making him a little something special. **

**As you can guess, the food he was given was laced with a deadly poison, it takes its time attacking the immune system. You start to grow feverish, and then you collapse. This happened to my father while he was on a routine patrol, though knowing him I'm sure he didn't think anything of the fever. He was a workaholic, he didn't believe in missing a day just because of a little cough. **

"Is that why you want to be in the Corps?"

"Yes. I was much closer to my father than I was my mother, _that_ was Serah's field. I didn't see much of my dad, but when I did he would tell me grandeur stories about his week."

**Speaking of my mother, my uncle was _quite_ fond of her. In a disgusting way. It had gotten to the point of which he wanted to take her for his own. A strong woman she was, however. After my father's funeral she had done what she had always wanted to do, she kicked him to the streets. She saw him as trash, a leech draining the life from our family. He only lived with us because my father took pity on him. Even when she was weakened by my father's death, she wouldn't allow herself to be wooed by a rat. Even in a piteous state she was in. **

**She _did_ fall ill, however. She was never really that healthy, and I suppose the recent tragedy had only hindered her health even more. My uncle, the sad man he was, wanted revenge for being rejected. Luckily for him, the organization had a _new_ hit for him to take care of. They wanted my mother dead, simply through association. They wanted to wipe out my entire family, for fear of someone just as ambitious of cleaning streets as my father was, rising to the challenge. **

**When I came home from school one day I walked in on him strangling my mother, I did the only thing I could think of doing, I charged at him and threw him from her body. He escaped before I could do anything. Not that I could, I wasn't all that strong, I was only able to get him off of her simply because he was distracted and hadn't known I was even there. I was too late though, she died a few days later at the hospital. It was a mixture of stress from the fight and her illness. **

**I told Serah it was her illness. I didn't have the heart to tell her we'd be living with the murderer of our parents. But I vowed to protect her from him, at all costs. I became Lightning, I created a path of destruction. **

"But doesn't the organization want you to _join_ them? Why don't you do that? Pay off the debts, and be rid of them forever.."

"It's not that easy, they wanted me because I'm strong. They _know_ I'm a threat to them. Once you join, there's no way out. It defeats my purpose in life. I don't want a life living amongst thieves and liars, I want to destroy them for what they've done, and I want to protect other families from falling to the same fate."

"But couldn't you do that...from _within_?"

"I had considered that. To fight for the top and keep the city clean through _them_. But there's only so far you can go before they figure out what's going on and they turn on you."

**Let me clear things up with The Organization first, when my dad was around they were being run by some noble governor from Pulse, the irony of that is we were at war with the nation at the time-**

"Well, aren't we still?"

"We have a temporary treaty, but I suppose. Yes. We're still sending soldiers and supplies over.."

**I did research on his background, turned out he was a temporary place holder until the previous leader's son was of age and experience to take up control. Of course, this Governor was having a massive power trip and _refused_ his request for the Head. This ran for a year until he was mysteriously found dead in an ally in Eden. **

**Prior to that, they wanted me _dead_. They knew of my ambitions, I'm positive my weasel of an uncle leaked everything he knew about me to them. When the new leader rose to power they suddenly wanted me in their ranks. **

"Is this where we find ourselves right now?"

"Not exactly, I've been fighting them off for the past three years. Now that I'm of age to join the Guardian Corps, I'm afraid they're confident in my decision to keep away from them. I'm an actual threat to them now."

"Isn't it difficult to get in though?" Vanille raised a perplexed eyebrow, she hadn't heard of many people actually making it into the Corps, even less made it into PSICOM, and with Lightning's track record she was confident she wouldn't make it into either, "you're not exactly the world's most perfect student. I mean, sure you have those years on sports teams under your belt but that's about it. What about all those fights you get into? All the good grades in the world can't save you from being judged off of them."

Lightning shrugged, "my father wasn't exactly a perfect student either, from the stories _I've_ heard, he was a lot worse than I am." She stood from her seat and beckoned Vanille to follow, "you have the basics of what's going on, we need to get you to Fang before it gets any later. I don't want to listen to her idiotic ramblings right now."

**Vanille**

The walk to her home consisted of ten minutes of uninterrupted silence. I was too busy thinking about what happens _next_. Lightning? Well, I'm not sure if I'll _ever _know what's going on in her mind, but I suppose if I had to guess – she was wondering the same thing.

When we finally got to her flat, Serah started scolding her on sight, Fang anxiously waited her turn. I thought it quite uncharacteristic for the tables to be turned, Lightning who was always scolding Serah for being around Snow was now receiving the same treatment for running off without telling Serah why.

**X-x-x**

After another routine argument and "almost" fight, Fang returned her attention to Vanille, "you're not getting anymore involved in this."

"I think that's a little too _late_ Fang." Lightning rolled her eyes, unconsciously rubbing her jaw, "if you didn't want her involved, you should have kept a closer eye on her, and _you-_" she glared at Vanille now, who swallowed nervously, "-_you _need to keep a tighter grip on your dog's leash."

"_What did you-"_

"Fang!"

"I'll be damned if I take this-"

"Fang! Knock it off!"

Serah shuffled nervously, glancing at Snow, who shrugged halfheartedly with a look that read, '_it's been a long day, just them fight it out._'

Fang turned her attention back to Vanille, Lightning opened her mouth with a ready retort, but closed it when she saw the tears streaming down the young girls cheeks. "Both of you, just _stop._ There's no point. What's done is done, I can't reverse the past _or_ stop the inevitable future. I'm—_we're_ already involved, and there's nothing either of you can say that can change that!" She sniffled slightly, and glanced at Lightning, "I'm just happy Lightning even _came_ to save me."

Several heavy seconds passed, Fang turned her glare towards Lightning, "_this is on your head sunshine._ If _anything_ happens to Vanille..."

"Yeah, I get it." Lightning snapped back.

"You better, because I'm expecting _you_ to keep a close eye on her when _I'm_ not there."

"Fang..." Vanille started, "that's unnecessary.."

"She's right." Lightning sighed, "as much as I hate to admit it, she's right about that. Who knows when they'll try to attack again. Serah doesn't have that problem, she's always with either me or Snow. But _you._ When Fang isn't around, you tend to wander aimlessly on your own, don't you?"

"I can take care of myself.."

"I think we both know how _that_ went."

"I was caught off guard!"

"_Never_ let your guard down." Lightning's eyes narrowed, "_not even in your own home. _That was your first mistake."

Now it was Vanille's turn to feel slightly frustrated, Serah and Snow had left, Fang wandered off to vent her built up anger. "So then I should be on guard around _you_ too, right?"

Lightning stepped forward, Vanille stepped back, of course stepping back would have been much easier and _much_ appreciated if she hadn't placed herself between a wall and a hard place when they had arrived. Lightning trapped her against the wall, their bodies dangerously close.

Vanille swallowed nervously under the girl's intense gaze, "L-Lightning?"

"You're a cute girl, Vanille." Lightning muttered, index finger tracing her jawline.

Vanille couldn't believe this was happening, her heart racing in her chest. Was Lightning's face getting closer? She _had_ to stop this.

She did, when she was just milliseconds away from a kiss, she shoved her away with a strength she never knew she had, "_Lightning!_"

Lightning grinned slightly, "_that's_ what I'm talking about Vanille."

"e...eh!"

"It was a test. I wanted to see if you really _were_ helpless. But it's the truth, you're a cute girl, what would happen if that man had taken advantage of your weak appearance? You can't trust everyone, Vanille." She shrugged and added, "and at least you're not crying anymore."

"IDIOT!" She could feel her face burning, she moved to swat at the girl, but she easily blocked her attack with a cocky smirk. Still fuming, Vanille pulled off the jacket the girl had given her and threw it at her, "I absolutely _hate_ you, Lightning Farron!"

X-x-x

**Vanille**

I stormed out, dragging a confused Fang along with me. I huffed most of the way home, muttering every curse I could think of attaching to the ex-athletes' name. But no matter how hard I tried, I could not erase the image of her grinning from my head. I liked her smile, I kind of wished she'd smile like that more.

_'And at least you're not crying anymore.' _Still echoed in my head, I wondered what she had intended with that line.

The weeks that followed were calm, almost a bit too calm. Even the kids at my school seemed like ghosts.


	6. Fall Back

**A/N**: Late chapter, short, length will probably ruin my plans for the actual length of the whole fic in of itself since the next chapter will probably seem more appropriately like a part 2 of this chapter. I ended up having to re-write this whole chapter, ended up changing the whole setting for it all together because my computer had crashed and I wasn't smart enough to have back ups of the fic. Either way, here you go. Was planning on posting it tomorrow, but I don't want to risk procrastinating _that_. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon :).

**Fall back**

Vanille silently sat on the bleachers, blankly staring at her open history book but not reading the words on the open page. The chilling feeling of emanate unknown danger creating a pit of nervous energy in her being.

X-x-x

**(Flashback)**

"Vanille, correct?" The fact that she was called behind the school during their lunch hour should have been warning enough, however Vanille hadn't been much to consider her own safety, that is, until recent events at least, yet such things were second nature and she never found herself to be in a compromising position at school before. Always keeping to herself when it came to peer politics, that's how she survived her past years.

"Of course.." Vanille nodded slightly at the older boy who had untied her back at the warehouse, "how can I help you?"

He cleared his throat, sending a swift glance over his shoulder as if expecting something to happen right then and there, "I assure you I'm not here to cause any harm to you."

"I trust you.." In honesty, she didn't, but if she hadn't shown any leeway at all she was certain the conversation at hand would get nowhere, "I haven't brought anyone around, though I can't guarantee Fang won't try to find me once she gets bored with teasing Hope.."

Remus cleared his throat, "very well then, I suppose I'll skip the pleasantries." He handed her a curious piece of paper, "I apologize on my partners behalf, he was beaten quite severely since we've last met so he won't be at this meeting, or perhaps any future ones we establish..I called you out her to form a...ah, well, agreement I suppose you could say."

Vanille took the card, reading the print, "a calling card?"

"Your friend and...my friend...are in the same situation, of course, they've both taken different paths to solve their problems." Remus tugged his leather glove, flexing his hand slightly. Vanille wondered if it was nerves that caused him to fidget as such, he didn't seem the type to hold conversations for long. "Of course I wanted to propose a partnership. I provide you with information on the Organization, you help us take down the top dogs."

"No way," Vanille gritted her teeth, "there's no way in hell you're going to use Lightning to settle your own debts!"

"That's not what I'm proposing." He cleared his throat, "I see where the misunderstanding may have occurred, but res assured, we'll be doing our part in this as well. That is, when Kenji has recovered to full potential."

"I'm still not buying this," Vanille crossed her arms, "you're still using us."

"It's unavoidable that you must fight them, Lightning has already gotten her eyes set on the boss. _I_ simply provide the intel. Kenji will provide extra brawn. You'll need us when you reach the, "final level", for lack of a better term." He quickly pulled his sleeve back, checking his watch, "it appears our meeting is over, your friend will be arriving shortly, I'm sure. Just consider the offer, when you contact me I will provide you with your first piece of vital information on upcoming opponents."

X-x-x

Vanille jumped slightly as a hand reached around soundlessly, a soft drink appearing in her vision. She glanced up, catching a glimpse of shocking blue eyes, before she wordlessly took the drink and returned to blankly staring at her book.

Lightning sat beside her, relishing in the silence slightly, her own edge of nerves only slightly relative under her placid mask.

"Can I help you with something?" Vanille finally offered, figuring it odd that the student was actually around her. "I thought you weren't allowed back in school for a while.."

"I came to get Serah, looks like she left before I could make my appearance though. I'll have to take care of that Snow later.." A gleam of vengeful irritation flickered in her eyes. Vanille swallowed. "Besides, thought I'd offer up a peace treaty. I can't have both the girls I have to take care of hating me for no reason."

"Serah hates you?" Vanille gawked, "that's a first! She's usually pretty forgiving. I should know, she always rants at me and then she gets over it."

Lightning shrugged, "That's what it feels like, anyway. We got into an argument about life goals and such."

"Oh." Vanille smirked, "she'll get over it."

"You think so?" Lightning sighed, "the challenges an older sibling faces. I'm _supposed_ to disapprove of every guy she dates.." she brought her knees up to her chest, silently resting her chin on them. "I'm sure you and Fang have these fights."

That was a curious thought, had she and Fang often fought over trivial things? Now that she thought about it, their fights were less about boys and more about what should be for dinner, or what channel they should watch. This thought caused her to giggle slightly, they were less like siblings and more like a married couple, though they weren't siblings at all if you had to be technical about it. Her outburst earned her a curious glance from the other brooding girl.

"Never mind that," Lightning finally sighed, "I heard Fang was running off chasing every gangster she caught site of, want to explain _that_ one to me? She's not supposed to be taking away my only job!"

"Fang's convinced every person that gives her a dirty look is out to kill us now." Vanille sighed, "I suppose it's partially _your_ fault. Ah! Speak of the devil!"

"VANILLE!" Fang swiftly charged up the bleachers, strategically placing herself between the pinknette and the redhead, issuing a slight glare at the ex-athlete. She returned her happy gaze to Vanille, "where have you been? I can only tease poor Hope so much!"

"Should I feel bad for him?" Vanille chuckled, closing her book, "I was just looking for somewhere quiet to study." she quickly added, "the library is closed for the rest of the month, getting new furniture."

Lightning cleared her throat, standing and offering a cold glare in Fang's direction, Fang returned the favor. "Don't you have practice today, puppy?"

"Pu-" Fang gritted her teeth, "you're one to talk, shouldn't you be following Serah around? Or has she finally kicked you to the streets like the stray you are!"

Vanille sighed, pulling Fang back by her shirt collar, and stepping between both teens, "if you two don't knock if off I'm putting shock collars on the _both_ of you."

"I might like that," Lightning smirked, relishing in the shocked, angry looks she was receiving from the girls companion. She lazily blocked Vanille's frustrated punch.

Vanille returned her gaze to Fang, "she's right, though. I don't want you to miss practice just because your preoccupied with my safety. I'm more worried about _your_ safety, you never run from fights...they could hurt you, Fang. Maybe even worse."

The tan girl flexed her hand, as if the word "fight" would summon a platoon of goons, before finally offering a defeated sigh, a look of protest gleaming in her brilliant eyes that was matched with a look of concern and sincerity in Vanille's own. Lightning watched the two silently communicate, slightly intrigued by their link. Fang finally sighed and shrugged, sending a final fleeting glance towards Lightning before she turned and huffed away. Lightning was sure there was a sort of 'pissed off' aura that surrounded the girl.

"What was that about?"she prodded.

"Nothing in particular." Vanille smiled sweetly, before retrieving her book and descending the bleachers, followed closely by a silently pondering Lightning. She herself wondered if she should offer the bit of information she found out to Lightning, yet she shrugged it off and figured she'd take care of it when it was truly necessary for them to discuss it.

X-x-x

Generally, spending time with friends usually means one-sided banters and mindless ramblings about how horrible your day was, or what your teacher did that made you hate him or her even more than before. In this case, they were just silently sitting in a far corner isolated from the rest of humankind, add that to the fact that they just so happened to _not_ be friends. Perhaps acquaintances, but of course Vanille would never get Lightning to admit they were friends, even if they were on such terms. Lightning held a stern look and a regal aura that seemed to read, '_I own this place. I own you._' A look that kept even the bravest boys practically thirty yards away from them. Despite that, she seemed slightly amused at Vanille, who had triumphantly declared to eat every sweet delicacy on the menu.

"You'll get fat." Lightning was leaning forward, elbows propped on the table as she watched the girl eat her sundae. This caused the girl to halt her spoons movement towards her mouth, which was hanging slightly open for the bite, as she stared blankly at the other girl. Almost seeming as if she were debating on whether or not she should chide her for such a comment. The pinknette finally sat back and turned her gaze out towards the busy street, spectating the many pedestrians. "Why'd we come here, anyway?"

"Because you were following me around, looking like a lost child. Plus, I _really_ did not feel like going home so soon." Vanille offered a slight shrug, returning her attention to the sundae in front of her.

Lightning wondered how it was possible for a girl Vanille's age to almost seem like a child. "You like sweets, don't you?"

Vanille grinned, "Fang says they're the source of my energy!" rolling her eyes slightly, she added, "though, really, she's said that about anything I consume that has caffeine as well. What about you?"

"No." Lightning sipped on her coffee, "I have a strict diet set up."

"Oh. That's right." She seemed slightly disappointed, reason unknown. "But of course you _had_ to have liked _something_, when you were little for instance."

"When I was little?" Lightning pondered the question, "I guess I liked strawberry ice cream the most. But even then, I was on a strict diet. Dad always figured I'd end up in his shoes, so he made sure to start me young."

Lightning pulled Vanille's hand towards her, stealing the ice cream she had scooped up on her spoon, causing the other girl to blush slightly and pout, Lightning smirked, "I lied, I have the occasional cheat day."

"In this very second, your peace treaty has been nullified." Vanille stated flatly.

X-x-x

Fifteen minutes passed in silence after they left the small cafe, when Vanille realized something was wrong with Lightning. The girl repeatedly glanced over her shoulder, as though expecting something appear out of thin air. When their eyes locked, Lightning shrugged slightly and shook her head, rubbing her neck in frustration before returning to silently walking beside the small girl. Vanille thought it funny that Lightning had wordlessly taken up the task of escorting Vanille to her home, which was odd in of itself, Vanille thought. To think a group would be quick enough to send people to attack them so soon after the last encounter. Perhaps in movies, but in reality? Vanille didn't know, she wasn't an expert in such things.

Somewhere in the short time that Vanille had managed to get lost in her own thoughts, Lightning had rushed ahead and taken a defensive stance in front of her, so that when she finally realized where the girl was she collided with her back and stepped back quickly, slightly embarrassed.

"You're the one who was following us, I presume." Lightning gestured at a man clad in black clothing, a helmet obscuring his face. He was leaning against his motorcycle, quietly studying whatever was on the screen of his cellphone. The man shrugged slightly, not so much as moving to glance at the two girls.

Finally, he pocketed the device and stood up straight, causing Lightning to tense slightly. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and apparently studying the two girls. "I'm not here to fight." He finally managed, he sounded annoyed with the whole process, like he had other things to do. "I'm simply a messenger. Caelum wants you to go to Seventh Heaven, the time and day is yet to be determined, but if you want to find an end to this, he suggests you go." He moved to sit on his bike, the engine roaring like an uncontrollable storm.

"Seventh Heaven? They don't seem like the type of people to get tied up with him." Lightning stated flatly.

The man paused, before glancing over his shoulder to reply, "I owe him for helping me find the man that ruined my life." With that, he was gone, leaving the two confused girls alone in the streets. Lightning turned to look at Vanille, "I have to take care of something, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right.." Vanille nodded, watching Lightning walk back in the they had come.

_I often found myself watching her back, _

_even though she was always charging into sudden death,_

_it felt like she was actually retreating._


	7. 7th Heaven

A semi-long A/N: Funny thing, I usually listen to music while I write, and whatever song I stop on is the title of the chapter (if it fits)...that's not the case this time. No music! Thought I forgot about you guys, eh? I was going to do a rewrite! I had four chapters done! But then I realized I would much rather finish this than start it all over again. Such a shame, I had found ways to avoid the icky OCs and other awkward parts. Anyway, this'll probably be updated irregularly.. Hey, I just barely started playing XIII-2. I just wanted to point out that in canon Snow is like, 6'7" (200cm) , which means he's a _giant. _I would think he probably weighs 240 or something, maybe even more? Dang Snow, you big. I guess you could file this under, "things I just barely learned". Now that I know that, I felt pretty strange labeling him as "boy" in this chapter...but they are all teens here, so I don't believe it would be fitting to call him a man either. Well I guess it's about time I point out that I had originally intended for crossovers in this fic! Meaning, characters from other FF series will make cameos. I'm not sure if I've made this clear before, but the ending to the last chapter (blonde guy?) was a pretty big giveaway. I hope you guys don't mind this. Wow you guys are mad dedicated! So, I suppose it's about time this fic-writer stops being an unfaithful girlfriend. (er, for lack of a better term.) I hope you can handle this rocky re-start.

x-x-x

_Lightning would die before she admitted to it, but I believed she was as hotheaded as Snow. They were one in the same. Of course Lightning went about her tasks differently, but there was no denying it, _that_ was what made them the perfect team-up. _

_Perhaps that was why she despised him, because they were so alike in that they would give up anything to protect the ones they loved. Even if it meant they themselves could die. But she was too stubborn to die. _

_It was those thoughts that led me to believe she was more than what she was, and that was...human. _

x-x-x_  
_

"Snow?" Lightning paused just outside of Seventh Heaven, "what the hell are you doing here? Where is Serah?"

"Hey, sis, c'mon. I'm about as confused about this as _you_ are." The hulking teen seemed sullen, his favorite bandana was surprisingly clenched in his fist, "I got a text message from some unknown number telling me to meet you here.."

"_Who is with Serah?_" The pink haired girl hissed, she truthfully didn't care about _why_ Snow was there, she needed to know that her sister was _safe. _

"I left her at Lebreau's place, don't worry, Gadot is there." He muttered as he pulled his bandana back over his head, fixing his bangs so they didn't fall frustratingly in his vision. Lightning wondered why he didn't just cut it all off, it looked ridiculous on him anyway.

"Tch, whatever," she didn't trust his friends to protect her, _what's done is done,_ she thought. Now they _both_ had a predicament before them. If Snow was there, then more people were being targeted than the girl had anticipated. That meant all of this had to end, and soon, before someone got hurt.

"Hey...Light? Are you listening?" Snow had been rambling about something, Lightning didn't pay him much mind as she pushed the door open and stepped into the dim bar. At this point, the boy had no choice but to follow her.

The bartender was a busty, curvy woman with long jet black hair that fell just behind her shoulders, she wore a simple white tank top and a black miniskirt. Lightning guessed she was in her early twenties, as the woman looked up to greet her. "Can I help you?"

"You can point me to where that coward _Caelum _is hiding." She crossed her arms over her chest and stood up straight, she was here to take care of business, and she wasn't in the mood for screwing around.

Confused, the young woman set her half polished glass on the table and disappeared into the back room, Lightning shifted as Snow moved to stand beside her, "just what the heck is going on here, Light?"

"More than _you_ bargained for, Snow. If you want, you can leave. I'm not going to stop you."

"Not a chance." The hulking teen cracked his knuckles, a smirk spread across his face, "I promised you I would protect Serah, I promised _Serah_ I'd keep _you _alive."

"Tch," She glowered at the grinning idiot, "fat chance."

When the woman finally returned, she gestured for the two to follow her into the back room. The blonde met Lightning's eyes and shrugged, before he took the offer and stepped ahead of her.

Lightning didn't like it, everything about this spelled 'trap'. But she didn't care, if this honestly meant the end of all future torment, she would gladly place her head in the razor sharp mouth of a lion. Anything to give her sister a happy future.

Next, the raven haired girl led them down a set of stairs in a large, empty room, save for training swords and rods that leaned precariously against the walls. Leaning against the wall, across from where they stood, the blond man from the week before peered up, piercing blue eyes studying the duo. A shorter girl stood beside him, her short black hair held in place by a band around her forehead. This girl was dressed in tan short-shorts, a black tank top and a vest. She was balancing on her tiptoes with clear boredom written across her face.

The woman that had led them down stepped across the room and stood beside the young man and woman, "just to clarify, I do not _support_ this."

"You don't need to worry, Tifa." The young man nodded, standing from the wall and placing a hand on her shoulder, "whatever happens today, will be the end of it."

"For us, or them?" Tifa smiled, though a solemn expression spread across her face. She stared across at the two, before moving into a striking position, "either way, I'm doing this for _her_."

"We _all_ are," The shorter girl piped up. "Who goes first? You or Cloud?"

Lightning grunted, "I'm not interested in fighting, I want Caelum."

"Grab a sword," The blonde one stepped forward, heaving his massive blade, "I won't fight you while you're unarmed, the ones on the other wall should be strong enough for you."

"No." The pink haired teen was glaring, "Dammit, where's _Caelum?"_

"If you can beat me, I'll tell you!" The man lunged forward, not allowing Lightning a second chance to press for information. The teen barely dodged the blow, sidestepped, and ran to grab a sword from the ground in time to block a second blow, the large sword notched into the practice sword and Lightning realized nervously that she had grabbed a _wooden_ weapon. Wrenching herself free, she discarded the weapon and dashed towards the opposite wall.

In the distance, Snow was struggling to keep up with both of the raven haired women, hollering about how he couldn't hit a girl, even _if_ they wanted him dead. The most he could do was catch their blows, and Lightning realized she had to finish her struggle to help him.

This time her hand landed on a solid handle, a _real_ handle she realized, bound expertly, a _real_ steel sword with a razor edge. She didn't have time to inspect the weapon, as she quickly pushed from her crouched position and rolled out of the way of another heavy blow. He was slow, she found, his weapon was built for offensive fighting.

He twisted awkwardly, and the next blow was weak enough for Lightning to parry, offering an opening for her to kick at his abdomen, pushing him back slightly. He was a small man, but he was as solid as Snow was. He could stand his ground.

She wouldn't give him a chance to stand up, she swung her sword rapidly and with poor aim, the weapon merely glanced his shoulder, leaving a thin tear in his exposed flesh. It was a wasted blow, he was up again, swinging his weapon, Lightning caught the blow with her sword and was pushed back by the sheer force.

"Hey Light," Snow called from behind her, she cursed as she ducked past another swing and landed a punch across the mans face, "trade with me, will ya'?"

The man caught her wrist and swung her into a wall, her breath escaped as she gasped out a cry, she barely had time to dodge again before she caught her breath, "are you crazy? Do you even _know_ how to use a sword?" She was the last one to talk, the last time she wielded anything that resembled a sword was back when her father practiced with her.

"Stab 'em with the pointy end?"

Lightning would have laughed if she wasn't busy trying to find an opening, "not a chance," before Snow could protest she called over her shoulder, "you're fighting _two_ people, Snow. Use that to your advantage." She had hoped he was smart enough to realize what she meant by that.

The next time Cloud swung his sword, the sweep was low and intended to cut her down from the legs, she jumped in time to nearly dodge it. She was growing exhausted, and _fast, _she had to take advantage of one of his openings. The blonde lunged forward, the blade of his weapon tearing at her side.

It took everything in her to bite back the pained scream that quieted into a terrified gargle as she lost balance and fell to one knee, clutching her side. She couldn't distract Snow from his fight. Cloud pulled the sword over his head, she had to move and disarm him she realized as he struck downward, she forced her aching limbs to move as she rolled to the side and swung the butt of her blade, hard against the side of his head.

The blow caught him by surprise, still clutching her throbbing side, Lightning struck at his hands with the blunt side of her blade, causing him to accidentally lose grip of his weapon. This was her last chance, she noted, if she screwed up now she was _dead_. Reeling up with all the force she had, she smashed the flat end of her sword across his head, the flimsy metal snapped in half with the collision, and the blonde man collapsed to the floor. The blow nearly caused her topple forward with him. She stumbled, and caught a glimpse of Snow in time to watch him dodge the girls' simultaneous attacks, causing them to strike one another in one finishing blow.

She blacked out.

x-x-x

Noctis Lucis Caelum paced back and forth in his large office, a rare sight for his servant. "You say you found them in that state?"

"All three of them," Xenris nodded his confirmation, his knee throbbing painfully from where he had knelt for the previous twenty minutes. "Not a sight of the girl, though there _was_ a great trail of blood, like a body had been dragged away."

Noctis finally stopped and turned, a smile on his face, "It appears this Farron has a lot more fight in her than we expected, if she could take down a trained soldier. Did you acquire the recording?"

"Yes, sir, would you like for it to be brought up to you?"

"Yes, have it brought up to me immediately, I must see how she managed _this_ task." He nodded slightly and stared off out the window and across at the city, just as he had done every day since he had been appointed this exact office. Each time a grim smile spread across his face. "And Xenris?"

The dark haired man stood, "yes?"

"Make sure your men are keeping a close watch on them." He tossed a glance over his shoulder and waved the man off, "I want her to know what _true_ suffering is."

x-x-x

Vanille was halfway home when she received the news from Serah, a quick urgent message that was sent via text, stating that Lightning would be released from the hospital later that day. That explained why she hadn't seen either girl the past few days, she responded quickly, _what happened?_

Five minutes passed before she received her response, she was already entering her house: _It was a fight, I'm sorry. I was going to call you! I remembered that you had a few tests to study for! So I didn't want to burden you with the knowledge of Lightning being hurt._

Leave it to Serah to be thoughtful at the worst time, Vanille thought, though she thought it was funny that Serah would think she'd worry about Lightning getting into a fight, when she had gotten into fights so many times before. She was interrupted by another chime, this time from Snow: _Do me a favor kiddo _(Vanille rolled her eyes at the use of "kiddo") _keep an eye on Serah will you? A few days ago...Lightning and I got into a pretty bad fight with a couple of people. Lightning got hurt pretty bad. I know it's eating Serah up even though she's been pretty brave about it these few days. _

Curious, Vanille responded to Serah first: _If you want to talk about it, just let me know, okay? You know I'll always be there for you! :) I'm glad to hear that Lightning is alright. If it was Fang, I don't know what I would do. _

Next, she replied to Snow: _Are you with Serah right now? Are you alright? _

Neither one replied right away, so she placed her phone on the coffee table and set off up the stairs and to her room to drop her bag and change out of her uniform. She stalked towards her bathroom to clean her face as she thought about the news she had just received. Serah, oddly enough, hadn't seemed too hysterical. She knew that normally the younger Farron would be stressing over her sister's condition, even if it was something minor. Something had to be wrong with the girl, if she hadn't even thought about contacting Vanille right away. Or maybe Snow was on to something, and Serah was hiding her feelings in an attempt to be strong for the two of them.

When she returned to her phone, she found that Snow had confirmed her question: _Yeah! I just got here, actually. I wasn't hurt that bad. I..I should have been the one, Vanille. Not Lightning. God, she's her only family. What if it had been something bad?_

Vanille smiled, it was just like Snow: _You're just as much her family too, you big dummy! You need to be there to support Serah, even if she looks like she can handle this right now. She's scared, and you know it. If it was you that was hurt instead, it would tear her apart just as much._

Minutes later, Snow replied: _Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm still a little shaken up, huh? Anyway, Sis is really giving these doctors a run for their money! A thousand Gil says she'll put _these_ chumps in the hospital! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? _

Vanille sighed, admittedly these texts made her a little worried, she wondered what was going on with her friend, and wished desperately that she could be there to help her. Surprisingly, she found her thoughts had wandered off to Lightning. She wondered just how bad the girl could have been injured. She had seen her beaten up before, so the thought wasn't something knew or shocking, but it was worrisome all the same, and she found herself wondering what she would do if Fang ever got hurt.

She'd try not to imagine that happening any time soon, she concluded, as the mentioned person walked through the doorway, a scowl on her face, "thought I told you not to run off without me, missy.."

"Sorry, Fang, guess I got excited about coming home. All those tests, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah," Fang nodded, shutting the door behind her and peering at the girl, "something wrong?"

"..." Vanille looked at her, confused, when she felt something damp on her cheeks. Shakily, she moved her hand up and brushed freshly shed tears from her eyes, she didn't answer, didn't have time to as Fang briskly crossed the room and pulled her into a tight embrace.

_Even now, I don't know who I was crying for. _

_Was I sad? Relieved? Frightened? The emotions swept over me far too quickly, and were gone before I could identify them. But the tears fell. They fell for someone that day. _


	8. Reminiscent

A/N: I just realized that sometimes I write Vanille the way one would write Lightning. Huh. But in truth, this is seriously my headcanon Lightning, sometimes a little cold, sometimes a little flirty. This is how I imagine her without all the angst. Even though Vanille is a chipper and forgiving character, this is how I picture her with _that_ kind of Lightning. It may seem weird, but in my head it totally works out. I have a thing for love-hate relationships. Don't worry, that mysterious box isn't long forgotten, in fact...it has a chapter coming up.

x-x-x

_You had to be a remarkable person, I concluded, to be able to live with Lightning Farron._

_Indeed, Serah was practically a super woman, balancing herself between Snow, Lightning, School, _and_ the Active Student Body. Sometimes I wondered how she had the energy to _live_ by the end of the day. She never complained or asked for help, and she always managed to have a smile on her face. _

_Even when she was hurt. _

x-x-x

Serah stared at the two girls in her living room, a confused expression on her face, "what are you guys doing here?"

Lightning shrugged, she had gone to retrieve Serah and was now on her way to her room. When Fang wasn't looking, she tossed a wink at the small redhead, who scowled in reply. She mouthed something Vanille could only guess was, "you love me." The shorter girl wondered how someone could go from cold-hearted bitch to straight up player in a matter of seconds. Multiple personalities, she concluded as she zoned back into the conversation.

"'Nille and I are just a bit concerned, is all." Fang rubbed her neck sheepishly, "if you need help with _anything_, just let us know, hey?"

Lightning's injuries had caused the doctor to order for her to take it easy, Vanille knew better than to believe the ex-athlete would do just that.

"Actually," Serah seemed uncomfortable, the two understood, it was usually the other way around, _her_ offering _them_ help when _Fang_ was out of commission. The athlete had just wandered back into the room when Serah muttered, "I need to take care of some planning for our Halloween dance, I was thinking since we have the whole week off next week, you guys could make sure Rambo over here stays out of trouble."

With a snort, Lightning retorted, "Serah, I'm _more_ than capable of taking care of myself."

To that, Serah rounded on the other Farron, "Maker! If you were so _capable_ you wouldn't be in this mess!" Pointing at the girl she finally snapped, "I just want _one_ day where I don't have to worry about whether next time I'll be _burying_ you!"

All three teens in the room stared at the youngest Farron, slack jawed. "Erm, right then!" Fang stood quickly, eager to leave before the argument went full throttle, "Vanille will be by tomorrow."

x-x-x

"Could you please," Vanille was tugging her pajama top over head, "explain why _I'm_ the one babysitting?"

"Certainly." Fang crossed the room and jabbed a finger into her chest, "_you_ suggested we ask if little Farron needed help. Anyway, you know as well as I that Lightning would be in a sleeper hold the moment I step through the door. Look at it this way! _She_ doesn't get hurt, and _you_ get to spend time with the girl you fancy."

"I don't fancy her."

"Sure looked like a lot of fancying, I saw those eyes you were making at the house."

Vanille was mortified, "I was _not_ making eyes at her!"

"And that time she carried you home..."

"I was sick!"

"You sure do spend a lot of time thinkin' about her."

"...Shut up."

"Ah, but you didn't deny it!" Fang was snickering by then.

"I'm going to bed." An angry pout had completely overtaken the young girl's face, this expression only added to her friend's amusement.

"Oh c'mon, I was just joking 'Nille!"

"_Goodnight, Fang._"

x-x-x

If there was ever a time Vanille felt sorry for Lightning Farron, it was now. As the redhead stepped up to the slightly open front door, she caught the tail end of a stern lecture. Vanille had to sidestep to avoid colliding with the younger sister, who gave her a wide-eyed glance as she stepped through the door, "oh, Vanille! You're here early." Her expression changed to a more reassuring one, "I'm leaving now, I thought you were going to bring Fang, so I had to tell Lightning not to start any fights...But if it's you, I'm sure she'll behave."

The redhead wanted to snort at that statement, but she simply smiled and waved Serah off, "just worry about all the work you need to do for Halloween, and leave the rest to me."

"Thanks Vanille, I knew I could count on you." Serah smiled, before proceeding to walk down the driveway.

Inside, Vanille found Lightning sprawled on the living room couch. It occurred to her that she didn't have the slightest idea of how to keep herself busy until Serah came back. The ex-athlete propped herself up, a slight grin graced her face that made the girl uneasy. The movement lifted her tank top slightly, exposing the prominent hipbones that the redhead's eyes immediately fell upon before she quickly jerked her head away and studied the room. "Please, take good care of me today." The pinknette's tone was slightly mocking, causing Vanille to turn and glower at her, only to find that the girl had moved to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Hm, I was thinking it was a nice day for a walk."

"No way, you need to get some rest. That's the only way you'll get better." She had to step between Lightning and the door to make her statement final, the ex-athlete simply rolled her eyes.

"Strenuous activity, Vanille, _strenuous. _Walking is hardly that bad."

"Yeah, but knowing you...you'll attract _some_ form of trouble." Grabbing Lightning's arm, Vanille led her back to the couch and forced her to sit down. "Look, just sit still for _one_ week, after that I'll be out of your hair and _you'll_ be back in school. _Then_ you can do whatever you want." She said this, but she knew this was going to be one hell of a long week.

"Can I at least take a shower? It's not like I'm going to get jumped in my own _hallway_." She stood again, this time walking down the hall.

"Fine, I'll order lunch, what do you want?"

"Flan."

"Funny." Though Vanille _did_ consider cooking up the dish, poisonous parts and all, she flipped through the phone book and decided that _pizza_ would be a lot better.

Lightning popped her head out with a smirk, "on second thought, would you like to join me? I might open my stitches." She had to duck quickly to avoid an airborne phone book, a small chuckle rang down the hall. "I'm telling Serah you abused me."

"_I'm_ the one being abused..."

It was going to be a long week.

x-x-x

The days had rattled on, seemingly uneventful, Vanille would arrive at the Farron's flat and stay around until Serah returned, four hours later at most. She entertained herself with dusty old books on their bookshelves, biographies and fairytales she could not for the life of her remember. Some days Lightning would tease her relentlessly, toss flirtatious quips just to prod Vanille's reactions, other days she would simply stay in her room and work on assignments that were due upon her return.

One day, bored of re-reading the books, Vanille wandered off to Lightning's room to check up on the girl. The pinknette lay quietly sleeping on her bed, blanket long since kicked off. Funny, Vanille thought as she peered at the sleeping teen, she looked _so_ much more innocent when she slept. She took several minutes to study her, how her fringe moved softly against her breaths, the movement under her lids that told the girl she was most likely dead to the world, dreaming of something nice. A small smile tugged at the pinknette's lips that startled Vanille into thinking she had been caught, but when no mocking comment escaped those lips she relaxed, finally deciding she should leave before Lightning _did_ wake up.

She turned away, studying the trophies that lined the shelves. Some of them were achievements that ran from elementary school up until Sophomore year of High School, her name shining in golden letters. Others had another person's name, a males name, most likely things that belonged to her father, Vanille concluded, as her eyes landed on a family picture. The four Farrons stood huddled together, bright smiles spread across their faces. The mother was breathtakingly beautiful, her long pink hair framed her face perfectly, brilliant blue eyes peered back at her, as though the woman were looking through the photo. Serah looked most like this woman, the gentle eyes and kind smile.

The father had darker hair, _his_ blue eyes were dark and intelligent, shining with a confidence that could only be mirrored in Lightning's. He was a handsome young man with the shadow of a growing beard on his face, one of his large hands rested on Lightning's shoulder, another at his wife's waist. He stood with an air of pride, the symbol on his uniform shining brightly, calling attention to his rank.

"Find anything?" Vanille was startled to find Lightning standing directly behind her, arms crossed. A shadow of uncertainty over her face.

"I...just came to check up on you." Was Lightning mad at her? "I'm sorry, I got distracted, I'll go now."

With a sigh, the ex-athlete shook her head, "it's fine. You were looking at that?" She pointed at the photo, before moving to pick it up. She looked down at it, her face softening slightly. "Dad...really did love his uniform. He always wore it, even to simple family outings. This was taken at Serah's birthday."

"You look like twins," Vanille offered awkwardly, "if I hadn't known better, I would have assumed."

"We got that a lot," she handed the photo to Vanille and paced back to her desk, "sometimes mom would say we were. Funny, twins born _months_ apart."

"She looks lovely."

"She was a kind person, never took anything for granted. She _loved_ Serah. Always took her out shopping, taught her how to cook. She was practically _raising_ her to be a loving housewife. She wasn't very fond of me, though. I was too much of a troublemaker, always found myself in time out for beating up the neighborhood kids." She smiled, "that's why dad started training me for the Guardian Corps. Well, he wanted a son, but mom couldn't get pregnant anymore. So, he took me and drilled the lifestyle into my head. I didn't mind, I loved it, I wanted to make him proud. I still do. I wonder what he'd think if he saw me _now._"

Placing the photo back into place, Vanille stepped over to Lightning, placing a hand at her shoulder, "I'm sure he'd be proud of you. _Both_ of them. You're taking care of Serah, you were the star athlete, _and_ you're preparing to join the Guardian Corps, among other things."

"I can't even protect myself, how do I expect to protect _Serah_? I have to be more careful, one wrong move and I can _die_." Lightning clutched at her necklace and slowly closed her eyes, "if only I knew what I was _up_ against."

Vanille faltered, Lightning _could_ know what she was up against, the simple answer was scrawled on a piece of paper in her drawer. But could they be trusted? Was it a risk worth taking to save her friend's lives? Lightning moved, taking a seat at the edge of her bed, and glanced up at Vanille.

"I...don't know much about my family." Vanille admitted, for some reason she felt like opening up to the girl, it was the least she could do. "I was raised by an older woman, a retired school teacher. She home schooled me and Fang until middle school. Fang was just like you, always getting herself into trouble." A reminiscent grin spread across the redhead's face as she thought about the time Fang had hung a kid from a fence by his shorts.

"And you?"

"Well, I wasn't like Serah, that's for certain. I wasn't at all interested in learning how to cook, I was a fast learner so I picked up the basics rather quickly. I wanted to be like Fang though, I wanted to run around with the kids outside and get dirty. I wanted to get into stupid fights and stay out until dinner time." She finally took a seat beside Lightning as memories of her childhood flooded into her mind, "but I got sick easily, so I was always inside. That was partly why we were home schooled. I got lost in books and my imagination, sometimes I'd day dream about fighting the creatures that lurked just outside of town. I'd dream of grand adventures with Fang, going out on trips into the wilderness with nothing but our survival skills to keep us going. When the woman died, I realized I had to give up on those dreams to help Fang out."

Lightning's expression was soft as she studied Vanille's face, and the redhead almost found it frightening. For once, she wanted the girl to make a stupid comment, anything to make the uneasy feeling leave. Instead, Lightning looked away and hummed slightly, "are you going to the dance?"

"...With friends, yes. Are you?"

"I promised Serah I'd help with the ticket booths all year, so I kind of _have_ to go." Lightning stood and stretched, "maybe I'll see you."

Maybe, Vanille thought as she followed the girl out of the room, her green eyes landing on the family picture one last time as she closed the door behind her.

She definitely hadn't expected her week to end like _that_.


	9. Better Left Unsaid

A/N: Little Lightning interaction this chapter, she's tripping over her own feet now. One more chapter and we get into the dance, ahhh to be an awkward high school kid again. I feel pretty lame for putting out short chapters, hoping I can make something long when my semester ends :/. (erm by the way, I have three months left as a full time student/part time worker so chapters will be slow..) And I added a way to contact me on my profile, for what it's worth?

_Lightning had yelled at me. _

_I told everyone about the card the two men had given me, Snow seemed pleased with my work. Fang had chided me, but she let up and patted me on the back. _

_Lightning had stood from her seat, looked from Snow to Gadot, and then dropped her gaze at me, "are you crazy?" She barked, "you know about this for _**how long**_?"_

"_I didn't think..." I shrank back, surprised by her reaction. _

"_Maybe that's the problem, Vanille." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "you don't_ **think**. _Meeting the men that kidnapped you in a secluded place? You could have told us you were going to meet them. And furthermore, what makes you believe we can trust them to give us accurate information? Use your head. Nothing works out like this." She rounded on Snow and Gadot, "and your stupid little gang isn't getting in on this, Snow. This isn't just a game, someone is going to die." _

_Infuriated, I gave the card to Snow, who took it and stared wide eyed at Lightning, "whatever." I glared at her, "I don't care if you use it or not, Light. I don't care if you're dead tomorrow, I'm sorry I bothered to help you, I should have known better." _

"_I didn't ask for your help, I didn't ask for _anyone's_ help."_

"_Then don't take it." I turned away, "you said it yourself: this isn't a _game_. Someone's going to die. So just rush in, isn't that what you were going to do? Cut the act, Lightning. You're just a kid playing Soldier."_

x-x-x

"Happy birthday, 'Nille." Fang gritted her teeth after Vanille ran off, Lightning turned and glowered at her, "she was only doing what was right, Light."

"Shove it, Fang. I don't need you on my case right now."

Serah stood and punched her arm, surprising everyone, "Lightning, you're an idiot. You _better_ find her and apologize. She could have gotten herself in trouble for this, but she didn't care. She did this for _you_."

"For me?"

"Vanille cried," Fang crossed her arms, "she cried all night when she found out you were in the hospital. 'Course she'd never admit to it, but I know a lot more than she thinks. Do _you_ think? Putting yourself in danger like this? Not a care in the world for how the people around you might feel about it? What about Serah? Do even know what she'd do if the last family member she had up and died?"

Lightning gritted her teeth, "what about you? You're defending her, when you know just as well that she could have gotten herself killed."

"I think you feel differently than you're showing us." Snow sighed, he stood and motioned at Gadot to follow him, "give the girl a break, Light. She's trying to help you." He nodded at Serah and smiled before he left.

"I don't need help." Lightning muttered.

"I get it," Fang sighed, "you want to protect her, but you don't know how. So you push her away, you hurt her."

"I can't protect. I never wanted to protect." She was Lightning, after all.

"Go talk to her, Light. Tell her how you feel."

"I don't _feel_ anything, will you stop that?" Lightning shrugged off the tan girl, her glare returning, "it's better this way."

"You certainly do, Farron, it's written all over your face whenever she's around. You want to protect her just as much as I do. So do it. Show me what your made of."

"..."

"You better make it quick, while we get her birthday party started." Fang winked.

X-x-x

"Whatcha doing out here?" A small Asian girl peered up at Vanille, who had been pouting on a park bench for the past hour. She had startled the redhead, and jumped back in her seat. The girl laughed and stood from her crouched position, offering Vanille a reassuring smile, "did something bad happen?"

The redhead sighed, and shook her head, "kind of."

"Well, tell me!" She smirked, "when you're upset, isn't best to let it out, rather than keep it in? I have a friend that keeps everything in, it makes him quiet and dull."

"A friend, huh?" Vanille scooted over so the girl could sit next to her, "well...I have a friend...that has a friend. And they're both upset with each other." She started, "my friend risked her safety to help her friend." Vanille continued on, telling the girl her story and leaving out the facts about the gang. She wasn't quite sure why, but the girl next her made her feel comfortable.

"Hmm, sounds complicated." She ran a hand through her short black hair when Vanille finished. "I think your friend's friend was in the right to get mad though! She sounds like she really cares for your friend, and she just doesn't want her to get hurt anymore. It seems like she expressed her concerns for her safety, just in the wrong way."

"You think so?" Vanille hummed, staring at the odd girl, "what do you think my friend should do then?"

"Apologize, maybe, talk to her when you both calm down and work out what's going on." She winked at Vanille, and the redhead sighed, she had been seen through.

"But what if she doesn't want to listen to me? She hates me."

"I don't think she hates you, if she hated you she wouldn't have made such a ruckus. She would have let you do whatever you wanted, because if she hated you she wouldn't care if you got hurt again."

"So that's how it is?" Vanille sighed, "she's a very stubborn girl, though. I suppose I'll be waiting a long time."

The girl laughed, "well just think about what you're going to tell her, then! That's my friend over there," she pointed at a spiky haired blonde boy, he seemed irritated, "I'd better go, I told him to meet me here...we had a bit of a misunderstanding ourselves." She smiled, "good luck with your friend!"

x-x-x

"I've been looking all over for you." Lightning stood slightly hunched over as she caught her breath, Vanille wondered how long the other teen had been running. She felt guilt bubble in stomach.

"Light-"

"This is really hard for me to say, s-so listen to me because I'm only saying it once." Lightning stammered, "look, I'm...I'm really sorry, Vanille. I was an idiot for yelling at you. I just want you to be safe, I don't want you to get hurt. For so long I've wondered why I felt like this, but now I realize, I mean it's only natural..." Lightning trailed off, a kind of uncertain nervousness flashed across her face, Vanille had never seen Lightning like this before, and she wondered if the athlete was even in her right mind.

"It's only natural?" Vanille pressed, curious as to what Lightning had to say.

The pinknette coughed and finished hastily, "you're Fang's sister, and you're so much like Serah that it's only natural for me to want to protect you. We should probably get back," She added as she turned away, another strange expression on her face, "the others are pretty worried about you."

Vanille agreed, disappointment filling her chest, she wasn't sure why she felt like this so she tried to bury the thought in the back of her head as she followed the other teen.

_Some things are best left unknown._

X-x-x

"Don't make it a habit to run off on your birthday!" Fang chuckled, after they returned and everyone surprised her with their well wishing, Fang had locked Lightning in a headlock. The other teen gave up her struggle and remained beside Fang, shooting a frustrated glare at anyone who dared to watch them.

Vanille sighed, she wasn't sure what was going on between the two, but she knew it was absolutely ridiculous, "Fang, behave...let her go."

"Alright, you're off the hook for now, Pinky" This new nickname earned her a growl as Lightning finally pulled herself free, the redhead was certain the ex-athlete would have decked her right there.

When she left, Vanille looked back at Fang and raised an eyebrow, Fang was only smirking, "_what's wrong with you two?_" She practically hissed, "can't you guys get along for one day?"

"Oh, there's plenty of getting along going on here. I'm just playing with her, you _know_ that." The tan girl shook her head, "so what'd she tell you?"

"Oh, Fang! Don't tell me you _made_ her find me." Vanille sighed, "she just said she wanted to protect me, like her sister."

"Well, that's not very eventful."

"Oh, really? And what exactly were you hoping would have happened?"

Fang opened and closed her mouth, a knowing smirk spread across her face, "oh you have a good imagination, I'll let you think about it for a while...In the meantime, you should enjoy this party of yours." Fang laughed, when she left Vanille assumed she was off to find trouble.

The redhead sighed, and returned to her party, joining Serah and Snow who were giggling over a flustered Yuj, who in turn threatened to make their week miserable.

X-x-x

Lightning stood against the door frame, cell phone in hand, she tossed a glance back at the party, catching a glimpse of Vanille teasing Hope and Yuj. She smiled slightly, she liked seeing the redhead happy. She didn't want to see her hurt, didn't want to find out one day that she had slipped up and the girl's life was in danger.

She would do anything.

If she had to make the girl hate her in order to keep her safe, then she would.

It hadn't come to that, just yet, but when it did...

She stepped out into the warm evening air. The line finally clicked as the phone was answered, "how may I help you?"

"I need information."


	10. Your Future

A/N: Well this chapter came up fast because I had already...had it written? It was one of the few chapters that survived my deadly computer crash. I simply had to revise it. Notice Lightning isn't herself these two chapters? The end is coming soon. It seems rather fast, right? Don't worry, my version of soon is different from your version of soon. Thank you for your reviews, and patiently sticking around this long. Thank you to my new readers as well, you guys are greatly appreciated.

x-x-x

The sun had long since gone down by the time the party had finally come to a stop. Vanille always felt terrible for holding parties at Lebreau's house, despite the other girl's insistence that it was fine. She had to get tired of it eventually, Vanille had thought as she and Fang made their way back home. Surprisingly, Fang, who had managed to steer clear of alcohol the whole evening, was unnervingly silent.

If she knew anything, it was because this was the day they would finally open the chest.

When they got home, Fang looked at her, uncertainty in her eyes. Vanille thought it was funny, _she_ was the one that should be terrified.

"It's been a long day..." Fang trailed off, with an expression that gave away so much more than she would have cared for.

The redhead nodded, "it has...but it's still going."

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to look at it now. We can look at it when you're ready."

"I'm ready." She was determined, "if I put this off, I'll never go up there again. I'll never know."

"Right." Fang sighed, and the smiled, a more relaxed expression graced her face as she guided her sister up the stairs, "then I'll get the key, while you...collect yourself?"

Vanille laughed, if anyone needed to collect themselves, it was Fang. After all, knowledge of _her_ family could be in there as well.

X-x-x

Fang clasped the small key in her hand, she could hear faint humming from across the hall, Vanille was waiting for her.

"_Support her."_

The dark haired girl sighed, she already knew Vanille's story, and guilt had eaten away at her all those years after the old woman had died.

"_If she seems lost, if she doesn't want to believe, guide her." _

But how could she guide her, when the truth still felt like a story to herself?

"_It's hard, Fang, for a girl your age, I know, but I have faith that you will do what is right."_

What was right, when the truth felt like a _lie_?

"_Yun Fang, daughter of a prideful, powerful, hunting clan. Daughter of an honest, serene woman, and a strong, resourceful man."_

It was time. She clutched the key to her chest and a took a deep breath, she glanced down the hall and mustered her courage, they weren't blood related, but they were still sisters. She _would_ be there for her.

X-x-x

Fang chuckled, her voice warm and earthy as her sister impatiently dragged her to the chest that had spun a spell of wonderment around her heart. With an ecstatic smile, Vanille took the key from Fang's out-turned hand and rolled it between her fingers. "What do you think it is Fang? Where do you think my family is from?"

A small smirk spread across the other girl's face as she shrugged, "Cocoon, just like the rest of us."

"The one day you decide to leave your sense of imagination behind, Fang." Vanille tsk'd, " maybe they were adventurers!"

"And maybe my parents ruled the Flan Kingdom." Fang scoffed, "we wont know 'til you _open the box_."

Vanille sighed, her index finger idly tracing the wispy, sweeping design on the lid. Holding her breath, she finally turned the key and pulled the lid open.

Out of the box she produced a thick envelope, with a raised eyebrow she offered a glance towards Fang, who motioned for her to continue, a reassuring hand on her shoulder. With trembling fingers, the young girl ripped into the old envelope, careful not to damage it's contents. With a nervous sigh, she pulled out a letter and glanced at Fang again, wondering if she should read it out loud. Fang merely squeezed her shoulder, and the girl took it for a 'yes'. She wanted Fang to hear this, perhaps clues to her own past were hidden within. She licked her lips and cleared her throat:

"_Happy Birthday, my dear Vanille. My single greatest regret is that I have not lived long enough to see this day. I imagine you have grown to be as beautiful as your mother was the day I met her. Now, I know you're more anxious about that than an old woman's blessings, so allow me to start. I know you will want to believe it is just another one of my stories, but it's not, it is so much more!_

_As I have implied before, your mother was a remarkably beautiful youth, she volunteered at a schoolhouse I worked at. She was kind, and friendly, as you could imagine we became fast friends. Despite that, she was prone to illness, the poor child, and that was eventually her downfall. _

_As the years passed, I learned that your mother came from a long line of Pulsian farmers! Imagine that! I never thought I'd see the day! A supposed extinct race on Cocoon herself. I thought she was joking, but your father held the brand of a hunter, an old school teacher knows best. She taught me many things about her people, and I gladly took it in. Her's wasn't the only family, Fang, dear Fang, her parents knew your mother well, and I had the opportunity to meet them. I soon learned she would be as rough and rowdy as her father. He was the stereotypical image of a Pulsian that was pounded __into my head when I was but a schoolgirl, tall and powerful._

_After Fang was born, her parents had to leave. Her parents left her with your parents, with confidence that they would raise her to become a remarkable woman. It wasn't their intention to abandon Fang, but they were on the run, and they did not want Fang growing up to learn that lifestyle. _

_Your father had died by then, as a brave soldier of the Guardian Corps. Could you imagine? Serving the world that hated their kind. They were interesting people, indeed. With your father's death came your mother's pregnancy, a miracle within a tragedy. The day she found out, I had been named your godmother. Two years later, your mother had come down with a deadly illness. I remember how frantic she was as she told me she wanted you to grow up knowing the good in Cocoon before you were told of you heritage. She wanted you to know that not all of the people here are cruel. She died happy, confident that her beautiful baby girl would grow into a strong, wonderful woman. _

_You are Vanille of the Dia clan of the Oerba village."_

The letter trailed off to talk about the rich culture of Oerba, that her parents had left behind, how they were Refugees on Cocoon. Vanille looked up at Fang in awe, "Pulse! Can you believe that, Fang?"

"No, I can't say I can," the girl crossed her arms, "old woman loved to tell stories, what makes you think this is true? And I am to believe my parents are from the same place? Seems too convenient. Besides, Pulse has been devoid of life for, _goddess_, centuries!" Fang felt a twinge of guilt, acting like this, she knew it was true but she refused to believe it. Some support she was.

"But what if there are still people there, Fang? History can be wrong! History can be altered just enough to make the people on this world feel safe!" She watched her sister pace to and fro, "haven't you ever felt different from everyone else Fang? Like you don't _belong_ here?"

"You're right, 'Nille." Her voice still held a tone Vanille had mistaken for sarcasm, her sister reached into the box and produced a stack of pictures, "it's the truth, I just don't want to believe it. Even now." Glancing from the pictures, she locked eyes with the redhead, "I don't want to believe it, that _my_ parents might still be out there...while yours..."

"Even now?" Vanille cut in, "Fang, do you mean you already knew this?"

The wild-haired teen ducked her head sheepishly, "she told me on her deathbed, she wanted me to be supportive." Handing a photo over to Vanille she snorted, "some help I am."

Vanille looked down at the photo, bewildered by the beautiful woman that smiled up at her. "Is is..her?" She ran a finger down the picture of a redheaded woman, her hair was long and wavy, it came tumbling down her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. She looked very much like Vanille, except for her brown eyes. Her features were so defined, and she looked like a sophisticated woman, beside her sat a man with red-brown hair, his smile broad and reminiscent of Snow. His green eyes sparkled with laughter. Judging by their attire, the man in a decorative white Sari with gold trimming and colorful paint on the exposed portion of his chest that created intriguing designs, while the woman wore a beautifully woven strapless dress, a colorful array of necklaces hung from her neck, some woven and others beaded- this was a wedding picture. Sure enough, the man's tattoo stood proudly on his exposed arm. In the background, Vanille caught a glimpse of a small, cozy house that had rolling fields behind it.

Fang shifted beside Vanille, other photos in her hand. She placed them down to wrap an arm around the girl, "you know, you look a lot like the two of them. I think they'd be proud with how you turned out."

"Yours too, Fang, I bet they think about you everyday."

"You think so? Sometimes I wonder...if they're still around. Maybe you're right, maybe there's still life on Pulse." The tan girl pulled a necklace out of the box, it was beaded and held a variety of blues, greens, reds, and yellows. Vanille recognized it from the photo, "maybe they're on Pulse." She reached in and produced a few more necklaces and finally a neatly folded dress. The two girls stood, Fang shook the garment out and held it up against Vanille.

Vanille's eyes stung as she gently took the white dress, it was too long for her to wear, not that she intended to do so. It was too beautiful, she concluded. But she marveled at the simplicity of it, thinking she'd love to wear it at her own wedding. Fang whistled her approval, Vanille chuckled.

This was it, this was all the proof she needed about her origin, and she was shaking with excitement, "I have to tell the others! I wonder if Serah's dad ever met mine!"

"Stop," Fang held up her hands, "I'm just as happy as you are, but what makes you think they'll believe you? This is _Gran_ Pulse we're talkin' about, to some Cocoon citizens it isn't somethin' you joke about."

With a pout Vanille sighed, "but what if they _do_ believe me?"

"Lightning's going into the Guardian Corps, Vanille, we'd be _her_ problem when that time comes." Catching her saddened expression, Fang cursed herself, "I'm not sayin' we shouldn't tell them, I'm just sayin' you should leave out the part about our parent's being from Gran "Hell on Earth" Pulse."

Vanille folded the dress and placed it neatly back into the box, along with it's other contents. She finally nodded, "right, that will be our...secret."

x-x-x

_I kept the wedding picture and a necklace that had my parent's wedding bands interlocked. I slept with both items under my pillow. _

_I dreamt of a beautiful world filled with wild creatures and exotic flowers, small villages and voices filled with laughter. _

x-x-x

Lightning stood in the middle of her room, inspecting the one picture of her family, her arms were crossed over her chest. "Have I made you proud?" She wondered out loud, remembering what Vanille had told her on that day. "Father, I am so lost. I am so...afraid. How can I be brave? How can I protect Serah, if I'm afraid?"She grit her teeth and fought the familiar sting in her eyes, she would never cry, she had forgotten how to cry, but the sensation still washed over her when it pleased. Tears never fell.

She had to be strong, for Serah.

"I need you now, more than anything." She grit her teeth, "I need _guidance_." Finally, she turned away from the picture, took a deep breath, and glanced at the shut door. "No, I can't be like this. I can't be..._you_. I can't be _Claire._" She felt ridiculous, referring to herself in this sense. Maybe she was going mad, maybe that was the key to it all. To completely lose her mind. "You left us too soon. I can't protect Serah, not like this. Not while part of me is still _Claire._"

She sat on the floor, back leaning against her bed as she stared out her window at the clear, starless sky that was spontaneously lit up by Bodhum fireworks.

"I might die, father." Lightning chuckled, "will she forgive me if I died? She has wonderful friends now, it...pains me to admit to that. They'll take care of her. Even her blockhead boyfriend. She doesn't need me anymore. She doesn't need _Lightning_ or _Claire_. She needs _you_. But this is a fate I must accept, when I finally meet Caelum...I might...no, I _will_ die. To give her a happy future, that is something I must accept. _I don't want to_. I'm _scared_. But sometimes...we must do the things that terrify us the most, for the ones we love."

What about Vanille? Lightning had never met anyone that made her feel the way Vanille did. Confused, and strange. The odd, almost magnetic feeling she felt at school whenever she spotted the girl. The need to protect her...

"_Keep it together, Soldier._"

It was almost as though he was training her for this, she thought, like he could see into the future. Like he knew their mother and him would _die_.

"_You must never rule out an outcome. Expect anything, expect everything." _

"Expect anything." Lightning muttered, closing her blue eyes. She thought about Vanille again, her chest tightened, "say...I'm in love with her..." She started, "then would it be best for me to...never speak to her again?"

"_I was eighteen when I met your mother, just barely a cadet." _she remembered his rough laughter, _"I was warned not to get involved with a woman in this line of work, but it was love at first sight! I asked her to marry me the moment I saw her, she turned me down of course, but we started dating after that."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" _She had scrunched up her nose, when she was younger she found topics of romance to be the most disgusting thing.

"_Expect anything,"_ he told her again, _"I never thought I would fall in love, I tried not to be involved in other people's lives. I always did things alone, always pushed people away so I wouldn't have the chance to hurt them. But I never wasted opportunities either, and when I met your mother, I was determined to be with her." _

"Even if I die..." She clutched her necklace.

"_Even if I die one day," _he said, hand hovering over his chest, a look of determination spread across his face, _"it was never my intention to leave an impression on someone...but now I know...even if I die someday, I will live on in her, in you and Serah. That I've left my mark on this world. That was the problem, before I met your mother I wanted to be a protector, but I could only destroy. I didn't have anyone to protect, therefor I did not know _how_ to protect. I met your mother, and I knew that I wanted to keep her safe more than anything in this world. And then we had you, and Serah, and I wasn't simply fighting for one future, but many."_

She thought back to that day, what had she done to earn that lecture?

Serah had brought home a beaten, stray kitten, and Lightning had been upset about it for some reason. She didn't know why Serah wanted to keep the smelly thing, why she wanted to clean her and baby her. They all knew the kitten's life was going to be cut short, despite the younger Farron's efforts, yet their parents had let her keep it.

Lightning had run out of the house, upset, to practice with her wooden blade. She was so furious that she could not focus on her own training, and her father had watched on until Lightning finally gave up and collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

She realized after that lecture, that Serah was fighting to give the kitten a future. Much to their surprise, the kitten survived. It was a short life, she died a few years later, but it was a life nonetheless. So much more than she would have gotten if Serah had not brought her home.

"Fight to protect a future," Lightning thought again, opening her eyes to see that the brilliant fireworks had ended long ago. She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand, 2:00AM flashed a neon green color. "'If you love her, protect her, give her a future.' Is that what you mean? Give Vanille a future...Give Serah a future..."

She closed her eyes, the months were catching up to her, she was tired. Tired of fighting. She fell asleep sitting against the bed.

"_You're still too young to understand this, Claire." _He patted her head, his hand heavy, _"but there are things your mother and I do to give the two of you a happy future. When you are older, you will understand. Someday, you will be fighting to give someone else a future. It is an endless cycle. It is life."_


	11. Press On

A/N: I realized I had this marked as Humor for the longest time...man I am just _drowning_ in this humor. (if you find any errors let me know orz)

Nervous, Lightning had never been so nervous before. It was a feeling she wanted to push away, the way her heart clenched in her throat like a poor girl with a hopeless crush. Weaknesses like this she was certain would get her in trouble in the future. She wanted to deal with it the only way she knew how, to run. But where? On the crowded dance floor of masked students, there was nowhere to run. No, she had lost her chance to run the moment she caught sight of the girl in her strapless, black dress at the ticket booth. She had lost the ability to do anything the moment the redhead smiled at her behind her onyx mask. The Halloween dance was themed as a masquerade, and though Lightning expected not to recognize most, it was damn impossible to not notice Vanille. Though she was dressed plainly, there was _something_ radiant about the girl that Lightning hadn't quite noticed before.

She cursed herself, she hadn't dressed for the dance, she hadn't intended on staying for it, so she filed through the dancers in her usual school uniform feeling slightly foolish. She wanted to see Vanille, and she was beginning to wonder if it was a bad idea.

Most things these days seemed like bad ideas.

"Hey, soldier." Lightning glowered, 'soldier' was a thing a certain person had taken to calling her, she tossed a glance over her shoulder to spot Fang grinning at her, "you seem a little lost."

"Where's...my sister." She flinched slightly, if Fang knew she was looking for Vanille, she wouldn't hear the end of it. Best to play off the concerned sister role, she figured wherever Serah was Vanille would be.

It was almost impossible to hear the other teen over the pounding music, Lightning had to lean in slightly just to catch the end of her sentence, "...Snow by the drinks..." The pinknette was off in an instant, Fang simply shrugged, assuming she was off to cause trouble with the boy.

x- x- x

Vanille smiled as Hope offered to dance with her, "you don't have to stick around with me, Hope. Just because I don't have a date doesn't mean I'm not going to have fun still!"

The silver-blonde boy simply chuckled, "oh c'mon Vanille, I promised I'd dance with you at least once at every dance." He soon shrugged, however, "but if you don't want to dance, then I won't make you."

"Let's save our dance for Prom," she giggled, "right now, I think someone's a little jealous!" This caused the boy to blush and glance around for his partner, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as he walked off to search for him. The redhead began to wonder when she'd she Lightning. She remembered the girl telling her that they would meet up, but the way she was dressed at the ticket booth suggested otherwise. For some reason, this knowledge made her feel slightly sad.

"Light!" Vanille nearly jumped when she heard Snow bellow the girl's name, she turned around in time to catch Lightning brushing past Snow to talk with Serah, the pinknette ignoring his attempts at conversation until he finally gave up and sat down, slightly crestfallen. Serah smiled slightly and glanced in the redhead's direction, Lightning followed her gaze and nodded, this was when her sister beckoned Vanille over. Curious, the redhead complied with the silent request.

x- x- x

Nervous, Lightning swallowed slightly as the redhead approached them. Why was she so nervous? She had dated people, she had romantic feelings for people before, but she had never felt _nervous_ around them like she did now, with a girl she wasn't even dating. Serah poked her, and she grimaced slightly, she still had fresh bruises on her body. "Have fun," her sister whispered and winked, and Lightning gave her a surprised frown, had Serah known?

Serah had left when Vanille approached, a confused expression crossed her face as she glanced up at the ex-athlete, "hey, Lightning. Staying for the night?"

Lightning, frowned and shook her head, "just wanted to see how things were going in here," she lied, "...I can stay, I mean, if you'd like." She quickly covered at the crestfallen expression Vanille had, did she feel the same way about Lightning? She offered a meager smile, it was hard to tell. All they did was fight some days, the ex-athlete was certain the redhead hated her.

"Do you _want_ to stay?" Vanille smiled slightly, "I won't make you stay if you don't want to stay, Light."

"I can't dance," the pinknette admitted, the lights covered her slightly flushed face, perhaps it was the sudden understanding of her feelings that made her nervous. She looked off to the dance floor and caught sight of Hope glancing around for someone, further in the distance she saw Fang and Lebreau chatting quietly in a corner. To their left, Snow and Serah were awkwardly dancing a distance apart form each other, Lightning had figured Snow was too scared to even hold Serah's hand while being in her line of sight. "Can we go outside?" She finally asked, Vanille shrugged, muttering something about it being too hot in the gymnasium anyway.

x- x- x

"Ah...!" Vanille gasped as the two girls left the boiling gym, "fresh air!" She giggled to herself as she twirled to face Lightning. The other girl seemed puzzled about something, the expression hadn't lifted until Vanille got a good look at it, "whats wrong?"

"Nothing," Lightning covered, absently clutching at the pendant on her necklace. It was an action Vanille always noticed, she had wanted to ask the girl about it, but thought better of it. "Sorry, were you having fun? You didn't have to come out here, it looked like Hope was looking for you. You two are together, aren't you?"

Vanille guffawed, how had Lightning not known? Hope was practically her little brother, "no, no Lightning we're not _dating_. He has someone else." She quickly corrected, if Lightning didn't already know, then Hope obviously had his reasons for not telling her.

"Really?" She pressed, crossing her arms before she finally decided to drop the subject, it wasn't her problem anyway, "do you...have someone as well?"

"Do I..." Vanille paused, relationships never really seemed like something Lightning was interested in, "I don't...have someone. I _do_ like someone," her face heated up slightly. She had spent days considering the things Fang had been hinting at since she and Lightning had started talking. She would never admit her feelings to Lightning, however, not yet at least.

"Oh." Lightning stated simply, Vanille thought she heard a hint of disappointment, when she glanced up the girl had looked away. The redhead wondered if there was something to be said in her actions, but she dropped the thought all together. She wasn't going to press the matter, if Lightning was avoiding eye contact she obviously hadn't wanted to talk about it. "What is he like?" Lightning finally asked, catching Vanille by surprise.

_'She_' she wanted to correct the pinknette, instead she shrugged, "a lot like Snow, actually. They would never admit it, though."

"Like Snow?" She furrowed her brow, "two Snows in one school, you'd think I'd know of him. Too many idiots in one place."

"Well, there _are_ some differences." At Lightning's raised brow, Vanille continued, "let's say, a mix of Snow and Fang, if we have to be specific. Hotheaded and protective, yet is still levelheaded in situations that call for it. They also like to tease me sometimes, it's really annoying."

"Fang? Levelheaded?" This time Lightning was smiling, "maybe, I guess, since you know her better than I. From what I've seen? She is the most hotheaded person I know."

"_Fang_ knows how to dance," Vanille countered, a momentary pout crossed Lightning's face before the girl continued, "seriously? You don't? I thought you were...joking. Or embarrassed because Snow and Serah were around."

"So what if I can't dance? I can do other things.."

"You certainly can't cook."

"There's more to life than dancing and cooking..."

"And there's more to life than fighting and training."

Vanille chuckled and stepped closer to the pinknette, she tugged at her arms and pulled them away from her chest, "let's try this..." Vanille muttered, dropping her arms, "move your hips a little."

"What?" Lightning stared at her, uncertain, what did she want? "No way."

"Don't be a spoilsport!" Vanille moved her hands to Lightning's hips and forced her to sway them slightly, this action caused the ex-athlete to frown, but she allowed the girl to guide her hips, "like this, it's not hard, Light. If you can walk, you can dance."

"This is ridiculous..."

"If you're good, I'll teach you how to cook later."

"..."

"Do it on your own, now." The redhead giggled and released the girl, who immediately stopped swaying her hips, "oh, come on, Light!"

"I'm not going to dance.." The girl sighed again and glanced away, she admittedly missed the feeling of Vanille's hands on her hips.

"What if I lead?"

"What?"

"What if I lead? Will you dance if I lead?"

"Are you...asking me to dance with you?"

"A little, yes," Vanille blushed slightly, Lightning had caught it.

"You should dance with the person you like," Lightning nodded towards the gym, "you'd have better luck with them." The fact that Vanille liked someone else hung over her like a cloud, the girl should have been with that person, not outside with her.

"I'd rather be out here with you," Vanille took Lightning's hands in her own and inspected them, she wondered how long, delicate fingers could be so dangerous. How, years from now when the girl would be a soldier, they would have so much blood on them. "Did you ever play the piano?"

"That was the only thing I did that my mother liked." _What did she mean?_

"Your mother loved you," Vanille glanced up and smiled, "maybe she just didn't know how to connect with you the way she did with Serah, and that scared her."

"I wish I had tried harder," she pulled her hands away and crossed her arms again, suddenly aware of the contact. "It's getting late," she murmured as the vibrations from the music inside died down slightly, soon the occupants would be shuffling out of the gym, loud voices and giggles.

"It's the weekend." Vanille smiled.

"I can...walk you home, if you'd like."

"It's late, Lightning, I don't want you walking home by yourself as much you don't want _me_ walking home on my own."

"I can take care of myself.."

"You were in the hospital." Vanille glared at her, "you _can't_ Lightning. You're not a soldier yet. You're not trained for this."

"I..." Vanille's anger took her by surprise, "I'm alive."

"Thanks to Snow." The redhead sighed, "you could have died."

"But I _didn't._"

"_But you could have._" Vanille lowered her head, but the tears hadn't gone unnoticed by the other girl, who awkwardly shuffled forward and pulled her into a hug, she could feel Vanille's wet tears drip onto her shirt, "you're as human as the rest of us, Light. You break just as easily."

"I'm here.." Lightning muttered she held the girl as tight as the redhead's grip on her heart, "I'll always be here." Vanille silently clutched at her, she could feel the redhead tense, as though the girl knew otherwise. As though she wanted to say something.

Sometimes she wondered if the redhead could see through her lies.

x- x- x

Noctis sat in the middle of a wide room, his legs crossed in a regal manner as he stared up at a large portrait of an elderly man. He had lived his life to impress this man, even as he rotted in his grave.

"You have to stop this," The blonde woman had strolled into the room not long ago, her presence had gone unnoticed until she had spoken up. "They're children, Noctis."

"They have a debt to pay, they will pay with their lives."

"_Their uncle has a debt to pay_. You took their parents away, isn't that enough?" Stella stepped in front of the man, her eyes narrowed in frustration, "how much further does this need to go, Noctis? Let old ghosts rest."

"She'll be a soldier," Noctis stood from his seat and paced across the room, inspecting a particular boring bookshelf he had no care for, "she'll be walking her father's path, soon enough."

"You're both trapped in past." The blonde paused for a second, "perhaps it's best to let go of those ghosts. They belong in graves, not forcing children to hold weapons."

"I'm not a child."

"You turned seventeen just last month," Stella stepped towards the door, "yet you're just as much that little boy I met ten years ago."

As she left, Xenris stepped into the room, he nodded at Stella when she smiled politely at him. His boss was always having disagreements with the girl. It was something he was used to. They were expected to be married the following year, he couldn't help but feel a bit of worry.

"Any news of Steel?" Noctis stepped towards the middle of the room, on the coffee table stood an elaborate tea set. A wedding gift from his distant family.

"It appears he has...turned a new leaf." Xenris swallowed nervously, Noctis only offered a surprised raise of the brow, "Right, yes...He actually..does not wish to leave his current holding." Sometimes his nerves got the best of him, he felt himself loosening his tie slightly as the teen before him remained silently sipping his tea. Finally, Noctis placed the cup down and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I certainly wasn't expecting this. However, it does take a man of great insanity to lock himself away. Sometimes the insane are saner than us." His mouth remained a thin line on his face as he stared at the older man, "so, I feel there is more to your report than that. Perhaps you found a replacement? Please, do not disappoint me, Xenris."

"O-of course sir, i-in fact we did." He reached into his chest pocket and produced a photo, sliding it across the coffee table before he backed away and cleared his throat, Noctis picked it up curiously and glanced back up at the man, "Caius Ballad, sir."

"Looks like a clown." He set the photo down and returned to his tea, taking a seat at a chair and gesturing the man to do the same, "tell me more."

Xenris remained standing, such hospitality was only shown when the boy was upset. It would be foolish to accept his offers. "He is a transferring teacher at your targets current school."

"A teacher was the best you could do?"

"He is not, in fact, a teacher sir. We already hired him...er...my apologies for not having asked beforehand. He is undercover."

"It's risky."

"There's something else you should be...wary...of, sir."

"Oh?"

The dark haired man produced another photo and offered it to his employer, Noctis raised a brow, "this is..."

"We are being investigated, sir."

"Caius isn't a weapon," Noctis sipped his tea, realization crossing his face as he placed the photo down, "he's insurance. Watching the ones watching us. I should have known they were on to us."

"It appears they have been on to us for a long time." Xenris slid a set of files across the coffee table, "This is the information we suspect they have been able to find about us." He stepped back as the dark haired boy read through the files, the boy grimaced before looking up, "we...also suspect there may be a mole in our building."

"There's no other explanation," Noctis sat back and glanced up at the face that loomed over the room, "we need pest control, Xenris. But first, we need to get rid of Cid Raines and his little side kick."

x- x- x

When Lightning had left Vanille off at her home, the girl was smiling again. Tears still threatened to fall, but Lightning knew she was fighting past them. "I like it when you smile," She remembered stating simply, she wasn't sure why it had come out at all, but it surprised the girl and her smile had grown just a bit wider. It lifted the cloud from the girl's heart, but as the door closed and they said their goodbyes dread filled her once more.

When she reached the park it was well past curfew, she glanced around for any sign of Guardian Corps uniform. Finally she reached into her skirt pocket and produced her phone.

_Three rings_ she remembered being told, she listened to it in silence before she hung up.

"There ya are!" The familiar voice caused the teen to glower and glanced over her shoulder, "relax, sugar, I'm not here to fight! Remus had to stick behind. We can't keep meeting like this, he thinks the boss is on to us or somethin'. Anyway, I've been waitin' all night..."

"Cut the crap," Lightning turned to face the man, her eyes still narrowed, "what do you have to tell me now?"

"Nothin' much, actually."

"I'm leaving. Your so called information has only led me to thugs and dead ends lately, I'm starting to question your credibility."

"Hey! Hey wait! I was jokin'! Look, Remus got some news..." Kenji stroked his chin thoughtfully, "it looks like there are more people involved in this than ya think."

"Like who?" Lightning was getting interested.

"Ever hear of the Cavalry?"

"Heard of them, yes."

"Seems like they have some issues with the Organization. _Big _issues."

"So?"

"So you have an ally. An' two of 'em go to your school."

"I'm listening..."

"Not now," Kenji glanced at his watch, "We've been in the open for too long, I need to go before someone spots us. I'll send ya a message with the information."

"Maybe you should start hiring messengers of your own," Lightning sighed as the man waved her off and walked away in the opposite direction.

x- x- x

When Lightning got home, Serah was sleeping on the couch. The older girl smiled slightly, walked to the hall to retrieve a cover and returned to place it over her sister. She thought back to Vanille, teary eyed and hurt, she thought of her sister. When she woke up at the hospital, her sister was furious, but as she watched the younger Farron sleeping peacefully, that image of Vanille crying turned into an image of a young Serah crying.

When they were in middle school, Lightning had gotten into a fight with a group of boys who had been picking on her sister. Lightning hadn't exactly won, but she managed to scare the boys off. Serah had found her sitting under a tree, covered in bruises and cuts. She remembered how the girl immediately started crying in Lightning's arms, "_never do that again!_" The girl had sobbed at the time.

"I'm only human..." Lightning muttered, brushing hair out of her sister's face, "I can't make promises."

_Sometimes we hurt the ones we love. _


End file.
